Ojos azules & un Violín
by RivLight
Summary: Hinamori Amu adora su vida de universitaria, pero las cosas rutinarias cambiaran cuando escucha un violín que la cautiva y conoce un chico que no saca de su mente.
1. El Chico de ojos azules

Este es mi primer fic. Como sabrán, los personajes de Shugo Chara! No me pertenecen.

1

El chico con ojos azules

6:00 AM. El despertador sonó. Me estire un poco y apague la alarma. Cambie mi ropa, tome mi mochila y salí de mi habitación. Llamé a la puerta frente a mí, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

—Rima ¿Estas despierta?

—Con tu despertador tan alto, ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? —La escuche decir aún adormilada—Dame dos minutos y estaré abajo.

Baje a la cocina y prepare un desayuno para ambas. No paso demasiado tiempo cuando mi amiga Rima bajo corriendo por las escaleras, atando en una coleta su largo y ondulado cabello rubio.

—¿Demore mucho?

—Menos que ayer—Respondí sirviendo el desayuno.

Ella dio un suspiro y tomo su lugar de siempre en el comedor. Me senté frente a ella y disfruté un instante el aroma de la comida.

—Buen provecho. —Dijimos en unimismo.

Ambas comenzamos a comer, aunque un poco mas apresuradas de lo normal.

—¿Sabes? A veces envidio tu cabello, Amu.

—¿Ah sí? —Pregunte curiosa.

—Lo ondulado del mío lo convierte en una pesadilla por las mañanas.

Sonreí y toqué las puntas de mi cabello que rozaban mi hombro.

—El que sea lacio lo facilita mucho. Pero, también que lo haya cortado me ha traído ventajas.

La expresión de Rima se volvió un poco seria.

—Aun no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, considerando lo que significaba para ti, ¿pero sabes? Te noto mejor desde que lo hiciste

—¿De verdad? Kukai me lo dice a menudo. —Solté una risita.

—Si, cada día te ves más animada. ¿Hace cuánto…?

Tomé un bocado y pensé unos segundos.

—Creo que dos meses. No estoy segura.

—Vaya, el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

Se levanto de la mesa y retiro los platos.

—Limpiare esto en un momento.

Me puse de pie y asentí.

—Iré por las bicicletas. No olvides tu bento.

En cuestión de minutos nos encontrábamos rumbo a la universidad.

Mis mañanas se habían vuelto de esa manera desde que comencé a estudiar una carrera. Me mudé de ciudad para continuar mis estudios, así que comencé a compartir departamento con una de mis mejores amigas. Mi vida podría parecer demasiado cotidiana y aburrida, pero yo creo que no tengo nada de que quejarme. Todos mis amigos de la infancia estudiábamos en la misma universidad, aunque diferente facultad por supuesto. Rima era la única excepción, ella estudiaba Teatro en la Universidad Nacional de Arte, para su suerte solo se encontraba un par de calles a distancia de la mía. Podía seguir compartiendo mis días brillantes y negros con todos ellos, y eso era algo por lo que siempre he estado agradecida.

Vivir con Rima también tenia su lado divertido, ella solía actuar fría y arrogante con las personas que no conocía a fondo, pero la relación entre nosotras era distinta, los años de amistad se habían encargado de ello. Dividíamos los gastos y los deberes exactamente a la mitad, no recuerdo haber tenido un conflicto con ella al respecto nunca. Por lo tanto, la convivencia en nuestro departamento era bastante amena. Y no solo dentro, si no también fuera. Me encantaba ir con Rima a la universidad, cada una en su propia bicicleta, burlándonos sobre cosas sin importancia o escuchando las bromas que aprendía Rima con sus compañeros de teatro, después de todo, a ella siempre le fascino la comedia. Las risas nunca me faltaron en ningún día, y supongo que eso era lo mejor.

Llegamos a la Universidad. Un chico nos esperaba en la entrada; tenía cabellos largos azulados, un gorro blanco tejido a mano y una patineta en su pie derecho. Al vernos, nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

—Nagihiko… —Escuche decir a Rima en un susurro. Estoy segura que sonrío.

—¡Buenos días! —Le salude mientras me bajaba de la bicicleta.

—Buenas días a las dos. —Respondió Nagihiko amablemente— ¿Cómo estas hoy, Rima?

Rima hizo una expresión de cansancio, mejor dicho, una dramatización sobre ello. Creí por un momento que se caería de su bicicleta.

—Me quede hasta tarde repasando todos mis diálogos. Si no fuera por el despertador ruidoso de Amu, seguiría dormida ahora.

—¡Hey, no puedes quejarte! —Objete—Gracias a eso dejaste de llegar tarde.

—Lo cual harás si no te apresuras, Rima.

Rima abrió los ojos de sorpresa, saco su teléfono apresurada para ver la hora.

—Pero si aún es temprano, Nagihiko.

El sonrió e hizo su patineta hacia adelante.

—Oh, ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿Qué dices si te voy a dejar?

Rima no pudo negarle una sonrisa.

—Si la distancia de nuestras universidades no fuese de unos quince minutos, me negaría. —Argumento ella—Un día de estos llegaras tarde por ir y venir.

—Pero hoy no será ese día. ¿O acaso mi novia no quiere mi compañía esta mañana?

El mejor chantaje de Nagihiko. Me pregunto si algún día dejara de funcionar.

—¡Cla-claro que no es así!

—Entonces vamos. Amu, por favor dile a Kukai que me espere, no demorare.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—Nos vemos en la tarde Amu, suerte en tus clases. —Dijo Rima

—Espero que tengas un buen ensayo. —Le desee con sinceridad.

—¡Gracias Amu!

—El ultimo en llegar paga la siguiente cena. —Nagihiko sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sabes que ganare. —Rima le siguió el juego.

En un parpadeo, los dos ya estaban lejos y a gran velocidad. "Quince minutos" dijo ella. Reí al pensarlo.

Él siempre fue bueno en los deportes, y mas veloz que cualquiera, pero ella siempre ganaba, fuese porque Nagihiko le diera el triunfo o ella pusiera todo su empeño en salir victoriosa. De cualquier forma, ellos siempre fueron ese tipo de pareja. Buscando un pretexto para compartir el tiempo juntos, y también respetando el espacio el otro. De solo verlos, te provocaba cierta alegría, y ese sentimiento de "ojalá algún día yo encontrase alguien así."

Entre a la universidad. Coloque mi bicicleta junto con todas las demás. A veces me parecía increíble cómo había tanta gente en un solo lugar, y ver tantas bicicletas me hacia creer que un día tomaría la equivocada. Afortunadamente, eso nunca me había pasado.

Camine hacia las canchas de futbol, esperando encontrar a Kukai. Solo que él me encontró primero.

—¡Amu! —Escuche mi nombre a lo lejos.

Di media vuelta. Vi a un chico castaño corriendo hacia mí. Estoy segura que podría contar las pocas veces en las que he visto a Kukai sin una sonrisa en la cara. En un instante, ya se encontraba frente a mí.

—¡Buenos días Kukai!

Su sonrisa aumento.

—Buenos días Amu. —Coloco sus manos en su nuca— No esperaba que llegaras antes que yo.

—Yo tampoco. —Admití nerviosa— Pero por fortuna Rima madrugo. Iba de camino a buscarte.

—Pues aquí estoy. Hoy no hay nadie en las canchas, así que te acompañare a tu facultad.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Claro! Aun es temprano. Me da tiempo de acompañarte y regresar a mi facultad.

—Esta bien. —Sonreí

Nos pusimos en marcha. Kukai siempre tenía sus manos en la nuca, parecía realmente cómodo cuando estaba así.

—¿Nagihiko fue a acompañar a Rima?

—Si. Me pidió que te dijera que no demorara.

—Por cierto, Amu ¿Ya has pedido permiso en tu trabajo para faltar mañana?

—¡Si! Desde que Rima nos dijo que participaría en el festival del parque, mi gerente cambio mi descanso.

—¡Ya veo! Como últimamente has descansado los jueves, me preguntaba porque traías contigo tu uniforme.

Kukai señalo la pequeña bolsa que cargaba en mi mano izquierda. No me gustaba tener que cargar una bolsa extra, pero mi mochila estaba repleta de cosas y quizá un día explotaría por ello.

—Si, hoy será un jueves fuera de lo ordinario.

Una risa mas de Kukai se hizo presente.

—Siempre trabajando tan duro. Te admiro Amu.

—No todos estamos aquí por una Beca, Kukai.

Él respondió nerviosamente.

—Es más difícil de mantener de lo que parece. Por cierto, nuestro presidente del consejo estudiantil si va a asistir mañana.

—¿Tadase ira? Creí que estaba muy ocupado. —Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

—Lo está, pero parece que se las ingenio para poder ir mañana.

—Kairi me confirmo ayer que asistiría. —Quise cambiar de tema.

—¿De verdad? Casi no lo he visto. Se ha vuelto más difícil de encontrar que Tadase.

—Pero no hay problema, ¡Estaremos todos otra vez! La verdad estoy muy ansiosa.

—No eres la única.

Llegamos a la facultad de diseño. Kukai me dejo en la puerta y se despidió de mí. Unos minutos mas tarde, las clases comenzaron.

Era verdad, estaba muy ansiosa a la espera del siguiente día. Justo a mitad de camino entre mi Universidad y la Nacional de Arte, se encuentra un enorme y precioso parque. Por su ubicación, muchos estudiantes de ambos colegios suelen pasar su tiempo libre ahí.

Los alrededores están repletos de restaurantes, cafeterías y tiendas especializadas. Rima trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante francés de la zona, a su lado había una tienda de instrumentos musicales, seguido por la cafetería en la que yo solía trabajar. En esos lugares, la mayoría de los trabajadores eran estudiantes, como era de esperarse. Mi cafetería era un claro ejemplo. Mi gerente resulto ser la persona mas comprensible que he conocido en mi vida. Cada semana nos permitía armar un horario entre todos para no estropear nuestros estudios. Podíamos trabajar dos o hasta siete horas por día, y nos pagaban de acuerdo a ello. La verdad, no era tan complicado armarnos los horarios, había mucha solidaridad y mi gerente nos ayudaba a todos por igual.

Rima no tuvo tanta suerte como yo, pero su jefa solía ser accesible, no tanto como mi gerente, pero lo era. Esta semana entera le había permitido faltar al trabajo, con tal de dar una buena actuación en la obra. Mi camino a casa se volvió un poco solitario al no regresar juntas después de una jornada laboral, pero estaba feliz por ella.

Ese día fue uno muy animado. Las clases terminaron de una manera rápida, el tiempo parecía volar. Fui hacia el gimnasio de la escuela, y en el camino de vuelta, me crucé con Nagihiko, quien ya traía el uniforme de gimnasia.

—¡Amu! Creí que las porristas no entrenaban hoy.

—Hoy no, pero quise recordarle a la entrenadora mi falta de mañana.

Nagihiko rio e hizo una mueca de agotamiento.

—Kukai y yo hicimos eso. El entrenador no nos la pondrá fácil hoy, hace que sea más difícil de mantener nuestra beca.

—Si te escucha…—Dije divertida.

Estoy segura que su piel se erizo.

—¡Ni lo menciones!

La escuela entera sabia que aquel entrenador tenia fama de estricto y exigente. Pero nunca me dejo de divertir como sus alumnos se ponían nerviosos al recordarlo.

—Me adelanto entonces. ¿Visitaras a Rima esta noche?

—Era la idea, pero tu sabes, el entrenador… Le he mandado un mensaje explicándole. Por favor, dile que me disculpe en cuanto la veas.

—Cuando regrese a casa, será lo primero que hare.

—Gracias Amu. —Parecía aliviado

—Despídeme de Kukai, por favor.

—No hay problema. ¡Ten un buen día en el trabajo!

—¡Y tu entrenando!

Temía llegar tarde. Corrí por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta llegar a la entrada. Tome mi bicicleta, y en menos de diez minutos estaba en mi amada cafetería. Amaba la ubicación de todo, trabajo, escuela, y mi departamento. Me agradaba mi vida.

—¡Oh, pero si eres tú Amu! —Dijo mi gerente al verme llegar. Creo que estaba de mejor humor que el regular. —Justo a tiempo.

—¡Buenas tardes! Un minuto y estaré lista. —Me sentía aliviada. Nunca he querido aprovecharme de su amabilidad.

—Apresúrate, pero no te presiones. Que bueno que estés aquí.

Cambie mis ropas, sujete mi cabello en una coleta, y coloque mis pertenencias en mi locked. Saludé al resto de los empleados y me fui hacia la maquina cafetera. Un chico de cabello verde y anteojos se encontraba ahí, preparando un cappuccino.

—Kairi, ya estoy aquí.

—Sabía que no llegarías tarde Amu. Me alegra que mi relevo seas tú.

—¿Te marcharas ya?

—Si. Tengo clase en unos minutos, pero antes debo hacer algo. Este café es el último, hay poca gente hoy. ¡Nos veremos mañana!

—¡Hasta mañana Kairi!

Kairi igual que el resto, es amigo mío desde la infancia. Pero su horario de clases dio un giro drástico. A diferencia de todos nosotros, el estudiaba por las tardes, hacía difícil el poder verlo. La excepción éramos Nagihiko y yo. Kairi y Nagihiko rentaban un departamento juntos, al igual que Rima y yo, igual que Kukai y Tadase. La idea principal era rentar una enorme casa para que pudiésemos estar juntos, o de menos los chicos, pero no hubo suerte. Tuvimos que dividirnos en parejas, pero al final, seguíamos juntos.

La gente llegaba y se iba del café. Pasaron unas horas, pero en lo mínimo me sentía cansada. El ambiente se sentía tan ameno y eso ayudaba en las jornadas.

En un momento de calma, la chica del mostrador se acerco a mí, no recordaba su nombre, nunca compartí muchos turnos con ella.

—Disculpa, ¿Puedes cubrirme un minuto? Quisiera ir al tocador.

No estaba ocupada. Acababa de limpiar la cafetera. Comenzaba a oscurecer y pronto terminaría mi turno. Así que le sonreí.

—Claro. No hay problema.

—¡Muchas gracias! No demorare.

Lave y seque mis manos. Cuando me situé en el mostrador, un chico de cabello azul entro a la cafetería. Llevaba una chaqueta negra y el estuche de un violín en su brazo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, no recuerdo haber visto ese tono de azul en los ojos de alguien más.

Me miro un poco desconcertado.

—Bienvenido. —Le dije un poco nerviosa. No se porque me puse así.

—Una cara nueva. —Menciono.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Eres nueva aquí…? —Miro el botón bordado en mi uniforme— ¿Amu? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

—Hinamori Amu para servirte. Pero no, no soy nueva.

Arqueo una ceja.

—¿De verdad? Estoy seguro que recordaría a una chica con cabello rosa por aquí.

—No suelo trabajar en este día y a estas horas. Pero hoy es la excepción.

—Ya veo. Quisiera llevar un cappuccino y dos Taiyaki.

—¿A qué nombre hago tu…?

—Tsukiyomi Ikuto. —Me entrego una tarjeta verde con el logo de la cafetería—Estoy en tu sistema como cliente frecuente.

Entendí su punto. Igualmente me pareció extraño no haberlo visto antes.

Su pedido quedo en el sistema, su tarjeta registrada y el cobro estaba hecho. Gire la cabeza un segundo. La chica aun no regresaba.

—En un momento te entrego tu café.

Camine hacia la cafetera, unos cuantos pasos del mostrador. Pero él me siguió desde el otro lado.

—Me parece haberte visto antes.

—Creí que habías dicho que recordarías a alguien con cabello rosa.

—Nunca te había visto en este lugar, pero si en el aeropuerto cerca de aquí, llevabas el cabello largo.

Me sorprendió. Casi me quemo al preparar su café. No sé si se percató.

—Hace unas semanas lo llevaba largo. Quizá era yo o quizá me confundiste.

Él soltó una leve risa.

—No hay muchas personas en la ciudad con el cabello rosa, ¿Sabes?

—Entonces si era yo.

Le entregue su café, dos pasos y estaba frente a la nevera. Tome dos taiyaki y los coloque en una bolsa de papel.

Sus labios se curvearon, mostrando una sensación de victoria.

—Te dije que recordaría a alguien de cabello rosa.

Le entregue la bolsa de papel.

—Tu pedido está listo.

—Te ves más linda con el cabello corto. Y mucho mas alegre que en aquel día.

No supe que decir. Me quede petrificada.

—Gracias por todo. Nos volveremos a ver Hinamori Amu.

Sin mas que decir, se fue del lugar. Solo me quede ahí, viendo su espalda, viendo como se marchaba. Me pregunte si él estudiaba en la Nacional de Arte, o si solo se paseaba por ahí con un violín por un simple café. Me arrepentí de no haberle preguntado. ¿Sería mayor que yo? Eso parecía. ¿Qué tan bien tocaría? Seguramente era muy bueno. ¿Qué había visto aquel día en el aeropuerto? Deseé que no fuera la parte en la que lloré. O quizá se refería a eso cuando dijo "mucho más alegre" ¿De verdad lo volvería a ver?

Me sorprendí a mi misma. ¿Por qué había despertado mi interés por ese chico? ¿Fueron sus palabras? No había dicho gran cosa. ¿O sí? Quizás el haberlo visto antes y no percatarme. O quizás el me vio y yo no a él. Recordaría a alguien con ese azul en sus ojos, de eso estoy segura.

—Amu, gracias por cubrirme. Tu relevo ya ha llegado.

La chica me había sacado de mis pensamientos bruscamente. Me sentí un poco desconcertada en un instante.

—Claro. —Le respondí. —Gracias por informarme.

La parte laboral del día termino. Me despedí de todos y agradecí a mi gerente una vez mas por cambiar mi día. Me puse los audífonos, subí a mi bicicleta y me fui a casa.

"Black Diamond". Esa canción me la había recomendado Kairi unos días atrás. Al parecer su hermana trabajaba como representante de una cantante y modelo que era la sensación: Hoshina Utau. A mitad de la canción, se escuchaba el solo de un violín y recordé a ese chico.

No sabía lo que pasaría a partir de ese día, la verdad es que nunca podría haberlo imaginado. Ikuto tenía razón, nos volveríamos a ver. Mas pronto que tarde.

Estaba ansiosa, no sabia que esperar del tan esperado día de mañana. Me llevo mas sorpresas de las que creí.

Mi vida iba a sufrir un cambio, y yo no lo sabía…

La introducción es larga, pero quería dejar en claro en que ambiente se desarrollaría la historia.


	2. Siempre presente

_Siempre presente_

La cerradura sonó. Abrí la puerta y entré a mi departamento.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos

—¡Bienvenida Amu! —Escuche decir a lo lejos

Todo el cansancio que no había sentido en el resto del día, recayó cuando llegue a casa. Solo quería un té caliente y dormir envuelta en varias cobijas. Para mi mala suerte, tenía cosas que hacer.

Entré en la sala y vi a Rima sentada en el suelo, usando el sillón como respaldo. Había papeles por doquier y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

—¿Nerviosa? —Admito que la escena me pareció graciosa, pero reírme no la haría sentir mejor.

—¡No tienes ni idea! —Me miro afligida —El té esta caliente y la cena lista. ¿Te importaría cenar aquí conmigo?

Entonces me di cuenta que Rima tenía su cena a un lado suyo, sin siquiera tocar.

—De acuerdo, dame dos minutos.

Deje mi mochila en una silla del comedor. Tomé tres onigiris que Rima había dejado para mí, y me serví un poco de té.

Me senté frente a ella. Rima ya había removido los papeles que se encontraban ahí para que pudiera sentarme.

—¿Tienes mucho en mente?

—Lo mismo iba a preguntarte. —Me miro extrañada mientras daba el primer sorbo a su taza de té.

—¿Hm? —También bebí. Su comentario provoco que arqueara una ceja.

—Aun tienes puesto el uniforme del trabajo, ¿No es así?

Honestamente, no me había percatado. Abrí mi chaqueta sorprendida, ¿Cómo pude olvidar cambiarme? Con una mano toque mi cabello, seguía sujeto en una coleta. Nunca me gusto tenerlo amarrado, ¿Cómo se me paso por alto?

—Siempre que terminas de trabajar, regresas con el uniforme de la escuela y el cabello suelto. ¿Paso algo?

Estaba confundida. Muy desconcertada.

—No realmente. Un cliente en la cafetería dijo que creía haberme visto antes. Me pareció curioso.

—Japón no es un país grande, supongo que es fácil encontrarse con las personas en el camino mas de una vez. Y no muchas chicas en la ciudad tienen el cabello rosa.

Solté una risita.

—Lo mismo menciono. Pero, la parte curiosa, es que es un cliente frecuente del café y nunca lo había visto ahí. Menciono haberme visto antes en otro lugar.

Rima me miro atenta.

—Quizá has estado más atenta con los estudios y no con tu alrededor. Después de mi obra de mañana y tus exámenes, deberíamos relajarnos un poco.

Di un suspiro.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —Quise dejar el tema de lado— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Rima se estremeció.

—Mejor de lo que puedes imaginar. Dijeron que el ensayo fue perfecto, mi actuación fue de maravilla y no tengo ni un solo error al decir mis diálogos.

La miré confundida.

—¿Entonces porque te pones así?

—¿¡No lo entiendes Amu!? ¡Fue perfecto! ¡Esperan que lo haga más que perfecto el día de mañana! —Dio un resoplido—No recuerdo haber sentido tanta presión antes.

La Nacional de Arte tomo por costumbre hacer un festival en el parque, cerca de cada fin de semestre. Se supone que solo los alumnos de ultimo año participaban, como una muestra de la excelencia de la escuela. Pero en algunos casos, alumnos ejemplares de distintos grados podían participar. Rima era uno de ellos. Estábamos cerca de cumplir tan solo un año en la Universidad, y mi querida amiga rubia ya había destacado como nadie. Después de todo, no solo participaría en el festival, sino que tendría uno de los protagónicos de la obra. Tenia todas las razones del mundo para ser un manojo de nervios.

—Nagihiko pidió que te dijera que lamenta no estar contigo ahora.

A Rima se le escapo una sonrisa de los labios. Tan natural fue su gesto que estoy segura que no se percató de ello.

—Me envió un mensaje esta tarde. Seguro que mañana se disculpará la mayor parte del tiempo.

Solté una risita.

—¡No solo eso! Apuesto a que al menos se disculpara una semana entera.

Los labios de Rima se curvearon mucho más.

—Probablemente. Así es Nagihiko después de todo.

Quizá no había calmado los nervios de mi amiga por completo, pero comenzaba a relajarse y eso era bueno. Continuamos nuestra cena con conversaciones sin relevancia, hasta que recordé esa canción.

—Por cierto, Rima, ¿Conoces esta canción?

Rima me miro curiosa. Tomé mi móvil y de inmediato hice sonar esa melodía: "Black Diamond"

—Kairi me la mostró. Dijo que su hermana ahora es la representante de esta chica…

—Hoshina Utau —Interrumpió Rima, claramente después de prestar toda su atención a la melodía.

—¿Si la conoces? —Al parecer, si era bastante famosa.

—Esa canción no, pero a ella sí. Es bastante popular en la universidad. Ella estudia canto en la Nacional, o estudiaba, no estoy muy segura.

—¿Ya se graduó?

—No precisamente. Ella trabajaba como modelo para pagar sus estudios, pero al parecer Easter le hizo una buena oferta…

—¿¡Easter!? —Un poco más, y hubiese escupido mi té— ¡Es la mejor empresa de publicidad y entretenimiento! ¿Cómo logro que Easter pusiera los ojos en ella?

—Utau es una excelente cantante, sin embargo, no eres la única que se pregunta eso Amu. Hay muchos rumores sobre ella en la Universidad. Tengo entendido que le faltaría un año para graduarse, pero ya casi no asiste a clases. Parece que está muy ocupada grabando nuevas canciones, presentándose en eventos y aun se ocupa de su trabajo como modelo.

—¿Y la universidad permite sus faltas?

—Creo que tiene cierto trato con los directivos. Muchos creen que la Nacional ya no tiene nada que enseñarle a Utau, solo es mera formalidad de un título. En algunos eventos, ella promociona la Nacional. De hecho, mi obra tendrá como abertura una melodía cantada por ella.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho.

—No sabía que te gustara su música, y que la hermana de Kairi fuera su representante.

Rima tomo su mochila que estaba a un lado de ella, después de buscar un momento, saco unos folletos y me los entrego.

—Toma. Es el programa de todo el festival, los tres días completos. Entrégaselo a los chicos por favor, si quieren ir antes a dar una vuelta, pueden saber que habrá.

—Gracias Rima.

Terminamos de cenar. Después de que Rima tomara una ducha, escuché algunas de sus líneas, hasta que finalmente decidió descansar temprano antes de que los nervios le impidieran dormir. Hice mis tareas, tomé un baño y observé un folleto antes de guardar el resto.

2:30 PM

 _Danza Tradicional Japonesa_

3:00 PM

 _Orquesta Filarmónica de Japón_

 _{Invitado Especial: Tsukiyomi Ikuto}_

4:00 PM

 _Obra Teatral_

 _"_ _En busca del Embrión"_

 _{Performance por Hoshina Utau_ }

Así que después de todo, ese chico si estudiaba en la Nacional. Mi intriga aumento, ¿Qué tan importante o bueno era, como para ser un invitado especial? Me moría por descubrirlo.

Guardé los itinerarios y me fui a dormir.


	3. El Sonido de ese Violín

3

El Sonido de ese Violín

A la mañana siguiente, mi despertador sonó como de costumbre. Cuando silencie la alarma, escuche un toque sobre mi puerta.

—¿Amu? ¿Estas despierta?

Yo no diría que estaba despierta.

—¿Rima? —Definitivamente no estaba muy despierta. Me costaba mantener abiertos los ojos. —¿Los nervios no te dejaron dormir?

—Me dejaron dormir, pero me obligaron a madrugar.

Bostece y estire mis brazos tanto como pude.

—Dame dos minutos y estaré abajo.

Un segundo en silencio y al otro las dos comenzamos a reír. Parecía demasiado irónico que los papeles se intercambiaran.

Rima se encontraba de bastante buen humor, aunque tenía la palabra "nervios" escrita en la cara. Nagihiko fue por ella hasta nuestro departamento. Lo primero que hizo antes de saludarla, fue pedirle perdón. Después de eso, se escuchó mi risa. Agradecí estar en la cocina, pero sentí que ambas miradas me fulminaban.

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Solo que por toda la Universidad se hablaba del festival. Algunos alumnos habían podido presenciar las primeras funciones y hablaban de lo maravillosas que eran.

Habíamos acordado de vernos en la entrada de la escuela después de clases. Por un instante creí que había sido la primera, hasta que vi una cabellera rubia. Me detuve un instante, respiré hondo y seguí mi camino.

—¡Tadase! —Le salude, tan alegre como siempre.

—Amu —Me nombro, con esa sonrisa amable y cotidiana de él.

—Has llegado muy temprano, ¿o acaso es tarde? —Saque mi móvil para revisar la hora.

Soltó una risita.

—Temprano. —Respondió— Hice lo posible para tener tiempo, aunque quizá exagere.

Lo mire con atención.

—Por un momento, creí que no podrías venir.

Una sonrisa más de él.

—Pensé en lo mismo. Hice un trato con el consejo, esta semana ha sido la mas pesada que hemos tenido, solo dos chicos se quedaron a terminar unos asuntos pendientes. Aunque si me lo preguntas, estoy seguro que en menos de dos horas lo terminaran.

—Es bueno saber eso. —Respondí.

—Por cierto, Amu. —Comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila.

—¿Sí?

—Hable con Nadeshiko esta mañana. Quiere que le mande fotos de todo el festival. —Una cámara digital fue lo que saco y la tendió hacia mí. — Pero no soy buen fotógrafo, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Fue ligero, pero sentí un nudo en la garganta. Fingí ponerme nerviosa.

—¿¡Estas seguro!? ¡En realidad no soy tan buena! Quiza decirle a Nagihiko sea mejor opción.

—Nagihiko trae su propia cámara. Después de todo, nos lo pidió a ambos.

Tome la cámara con mis dos manos, intentando ser cuidadosa.

—Ya veo. —Respondí— No puedo asegurarte nada, pero intentare tomar buenas fotos.

De nuevo, otra sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Amu.

—¡Amu! ¡Tadase! —Se escucho a lo lejos

Kukai y Nagihiko corrían hacia nosotros, no precisamente por la emoción de irnos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunte cuando nos alcanzaron.

Ambos tomaron aliento por tanto correr, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas. Se veían bastante ajetreados.

—El entrenador no esta de muy buen humor. —Comenzó a explicar Nagihiko.

—Corrimos antes de que cambiara de opinión respecto a nosotros. —Kukai observo alrededor— ¿Podemos irnos?

—Nos falta Kairi. —Objeto Tadase.

Kukai y Nagihiko se escondieron un minuto entre arboles y bicicletas mientras esperábamos a Kairi. La tentación de darles un buen susto acerca del entrenador nunca desapareció, sin embargo, no les dije nada. Tadase solo reía cada vez que volteaba la mirada hacia ellos.

Tadase…

El no verlo diariamente hacia más fácil asimilar las cosas, sin embargo, no es como si pudiera olvidar al amor de toda mi vida solo por dos meses de ausencia. Si, ya podía verlo a la cara sin tener que mentalizarme por dos horas, y al menos ya podía entablar una conversación mayor a dos frases mías. No era mucho, pero creo que, en dos meses, era un gran avance.

Tome las puntas de mi cabello, cerré los ojos y respire profundo. Mi cabello corto… A veces, es increíble como algo tan insignificante te da tanto valor.

—Hoy te ves distinta. —Escuche, fue casi como un susurro.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. La mirada de mi rubio acompañante, era tan tranquila y profunda.

—Hace unos meses, creo que tuviste algunos problemas. Cualquiera aun sin conocerte se habría dado cuenta.

No dije nada. Solo lo escuche. Solo lo mire.

—Pero las ultimas semanas, te he visto tan renovada. A veces lograba verte corriendo por los pasillos, tan alegre y enérgica como siempre has sido. Destacando como la porrista más hábil y risueña, una vez más…

Él… ¿Me había visto? Aunque intente ocultarlo, sabía que había algo mal.

—No sé que es lo que te puso así…

Por supuesto que no lo sabía, anhelaba que nunca lo supiera.

—Honestamente, le pregunte al resto si sabían algo, pero todos estaban en la misma posición que yo…

No lo sabía… No sabía que había preguntado por mí. Pero agradecí el silencio de mis amigos.

—Entiendo que hay cosas de las que simplemente no se puede hablar, y respeto eso Amu. Solo, quiero recordarte que puedes confiar en ellos y en mí.

Siempre lo he sabido.

—Fuese lo que fuese, me siento tranquilo de ver a la Amu de siempre. No, en realidad, es una nueva Amu, una mejor que la anterior y con cabello corto. —Una sonrisa más—Creo, que desde que lo cortaste, has vuelto a ser tú.

Silencio. Nada provenía de mis labios.

—¿Y sabes? —Continuo— Hoy, especialmente hoy, te ves distinta. Creo que en todos los años que llevo conociéndote, nunca te has visto mejor.

Ahí estaban… Esas palabras tan amables que me enamoraron desde la primera vez que las ofreció a mí, esa sonrisa que me impedía pensar, sus ojos que me daban calma y su voz tan pacifica que hace latir a mi corazón rápidamente.

Temía que comenzara a volverse más difícil mi intento de olvidarlo.

—Tadase… yo…

—¡Amu!

Escuchamos a lo lejos. Ambos nos volvimos, Kairi corría hacia nosotros.

—Al fin llego. —Susurro

—Gracias. —Le dije y él me miro. —Solo quería decir eso.

Su mejor sonrisa salió a la luz.

—Por nada.

Caminamos hacia el festival, juntos. Fue divertido. Ese recuerdo, lo quiero solo en mi mente, como un tesoro.

Cuando llegamos al parque, la gente rondaba por doquier. El lugar entero estaba lleno de color, decorado por doquier, incluso había muchos puestos de comida.

Recién comenzaba la danza japonesa. Le pregunté a Tadase si quería que fotografiara ese evento, respondió que él lo intentaría lo mejor posible y que buscáramos a Rima. Él nos alcanzaría minutos después. Eso hicimos.

Kukai se acercó a mi mientras caminábamos, rodeo mi cuello con su brazo y me miro preocupado, pero con una curva en sus labios. Le devolví el gesto.

—Estoy bien. —Le dije— Solo un poco nerviosa.

Su sonrisa ligeramente se agrando.

—Me alegro.

No tardamos en encontrar a Rima. Es difícil explicar esto, pero quizá la palabra "Hermosa" es la mejor que podría describirla. Estaba tan radiante, que Nagihiko tenía el rostro color carmín y comenzó a tartamudear. Verlo tan nervioso, de alguna manera la calmo un poco.

Todos le dimos nuestro mas sincero apoyo, y le obsequiamos un ramo de girasoles que compramos de camino al parque. Rima nos abrazo a todos y los nervios comenzaron a empeorar. Cada vez faltaba menos.

Ni ella sabe cómo, pero logro apartarnos asientos juntos en la quinta fila. Para evitarle inconvenientes, decidimos irnos antes de que nos llamaran la atención por estar tras vestidores. Nagihiko decidió quedarse con ella hasta el momento en que subiera al escenario. Nos despedimos y comenzamos a partir, pero no sin antes escuchar una disculpa mas de Nagihiko. Kukai y yo tratábamos de ocultar la risa, no funciono como creíamos. Kairi de inmediato nos llevo lejos de ahí, pero aun cuando nos situamos en nuestros lugares, podíamos sentir cierta aura oscura hacia nosotros.

Encontramos a Tadase y lo llevamos con nosotros, así que el resto de sus fotos comenzaron a tener mejor ángulo.

Terminada la danza, Tadase decidió ir a saludar a Rima. Kairi le indico el camino hacia ella y él marcho. Nosotros solo nos quedamos ahí, listos para disfrutar lo que venía.

—Nunca escuche una orquesta en vivo. —Menciono Kukai mientras miraba el itinerario.

—¡Te va a encantar! —Expreso Kairi—¿Qué hay de ti Amu?

—Mis padres me llevaron a un concierto sinfónico cuando era pequeña, la verdad no recuerdo mucho de ello.

Kairi sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que tú lo disfrutaras más.

Los músicos comenzaron a subir al escenario. Nos sentimos ansiosos por escuchar. Y en cierto modo, mi inquietud era mayor.

El silencio reino, hasta que el director presento a la orquesta. Y de inmediato, ahí estaba él. Su invitado especial. Los aplausos se hicieron mas estridentes cuando apareció. Miro hacia el publico e hice una reverencia. Quizá lo imagine, pero creo que me miro, y quizá sonrió. Seguramente mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala broma.

—¿A quién le sonrió? —Pregunto Kukai.

O quizá no lo era.

Arque una ceja, le sonreí y lo miré curiosa. Creo que rio.

Coloco su violín en el hombro y comenzó a tocar. No había ningún sonido alrededor excepto el de ese violín. Era una melodía hermosa, nadie podía negarlo, pero de cierto modo… triste. Unos instantes después, un piano le hizo compañía, seguido por algunos chelos.

Me perdí por completo en la melodía. Pocas canciones habían provocado tal sentimiento en mí.

No me percate hasta que el final, pero yo estaba llorando. Mi cara estaba empapada por las lágrimas, incluso habían caído en mi falda y en mis manos que se encontraban en mi regazo. No se si parpadee. No sé cuánto duro la canción o que ocurría alrededor… Pero fue hermoso.

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes. Él hizo una reverencia y pareciera que esos ojos azules buscaban entre el público, hasta que se posaron en mí. Sonrió e hizo un ademan de limpiarse lágrimas. Reí, deje de aplaudir y me limpie la cara con un pañuelo.

 _Tsukiyomi Ikuto, no sabia hasta que grado me gustaba la música hasta que escuche un violín._ _Ese violín._ _Tu violín…_

* * *

 _¡Una disculpa por la demora! Me surgieron muchos imprevistos y compromisos._ _Quizá_ _por las mismas razones los_ _capítulos_ _sean cortos y tarden en publicarse. De igual forma, espero sea de su agrado._

 _NOTA: Personalmente, imagine que la canción que toca Ikuto, es parte del Soundtrack de "Fire Emblem Awakening". La canción se llama And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?_


	4. Festival

**4**

 **Festival**

Lo cierto es que, no recuerdo haber experimentado tantas emociones juntas antes, o al menos no tan intensamente como ese día. Entendí porque Ikuto era el centro de la orquesta. Las canciones eran maravillosas, pero con ese violín, era tan… no se describirlo claramente. Su violín no era el único en la orquesta, pero cuando él tocaba, era como magia. En cuanto era el turno de Ikuto de tocar, una melodía triste te transmitía una tragedia total, una melodía alegre, te hacia sentir estar en el mejor día de tu vida.

Ese era el efecto Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Lloré y reí. Kukai me abrazo por un momento con una sonrisa bondadosa. Kairi me ofreció un pañuelo cuando el mío estaba completamente empapado. Algunas veces, al terminar una balada, Ikuto volvía su mirada y soltaba una pequeña risita al verme.

El director se dirigió al público y agradeció la atención. Informo que la gran mayoría de la orquesta eran ex alumnos de la Nacional, algunos afortunados aun eran alumnos de la institución. Con un poco de atención, cualquiera se percataba que las edades variaban un poco entre los miembros de la orquesta. Ciertos miembros, solo unos pocos, pertenecían a otras escuelas de arte. Pero su invitado especial, se había convertido en un caso particular. A sus 23 años, a tan solo un año de graduarse, ya había viajado por Europa y participado con la orquesta filarmónica de Londres. El publico quedo boquiabierto.

—Amu… —Susurro Kukai. Me volví a verlo— Tadase pide que fotografíes la última melodía.

Kukai me entrego la cámara Nagihiko.

—Él se encargará de grabar.

Tome el aparato y mire a Kukai desconcertada.

—¿Tadase? —Pregunte, igualmente en susurros— ¿A qué hora llego?

Mire hacia el otro extremo de mi amigo, ahí se encontraba Tadase revisando las fotografías que había tomado. Kukai ahogo una risa.

—A medio concierto. Estabas muy ocupada sollozando como para percatarte de su llegada.

Sentí como los colores se me subían a la cara.

—No te preocupes— Menciono mi sonriente amigo— Si quieres puedo tomar las fotos yo. Es claro que te está encantando.

Sonreí.

—Déjame intentarlo. —Le dije— Si me pierdo nuevamente, te cederé la cámara.

—Muy bien.

Encendí la cámara y desactivé el flash. Los aplausos comenzaron nuevamente. Voltee mi vista hacia el escenario. Ikuto me miraba otra vez y arqueo una ceja. Levante la cámara y sonreí. Cerro los ojos y ahogo otra risa.

—No sabía que conocías a Ikuto. — Me susurro Kairi

—Lo conocí ayer. —Respondí— Es cliente del café.

—¿De verdad? Nunca lo había visto.

—Va a la misma hora siempre, al atardecer. Tu tienes clase en ese momento.

—Ya veo… Pero, parece que solo presta su atención en ti.

No me había percatado.

—Quizá, no tiene otro conocido entre el público. —Menciono Kukai.

Lo mire desconcertada. La canción comenzó y de inmediato enfoque con la cámara. Ikuto me miro al inicio de la canción, mientras tocaba. Así que mi primera foto tuvo buen ángulo, y con la mirada de Ikuto postrada sobre mí. Instantes después, Ikuto cerro los ojos y se enfoco en la melodía. Solo tome unas pocas fotos y Kukai me pidió la cámara. Se la di sin siquiera mirarlo. Creo, que esa melodía fue mejor que todas las anteriores. Sonó y sonó, y sentí mariposas en el estómago.

Cuando menos me percate, la melodía termino. La gente se levanto de sus asientos y aplaudió eufóricamente. La orquesta hizo una reverencia. El director agradeció y se fueron retirando uno a uno. Ikuto me sonrió y volvió a hacer una reverencia a su público antes de marcharse.

—Mañana tocara de nuevo. —Dijo Kukai.

—¿Mañana? —Pregunté de inmediato.

—¿Viste el itinerario completo? —Preguntó

Negue con la cabeza.

—Hoy ha sido la orquesta filarmónica de Japón. Mañana será la orquesta exclusiva de la Nacional. Pero solo tocara un par de canciones. ¿Quieres venir?

Sonreímos en uno mismo.

—Por supuesto. —Respondí

—No se diga más entonces.

—Amu—Me nombro Tadase. Enfoque mi mirada en él. —Rima me pidió decirte que fueras a verla al terminar la orquesta. Los nervios no piensan dejarla.

 _Primera llamada para la obra "En busca del Embrión"_

El telón había cerrado. Se escuchaba un poco de ruido del otro lado. Seguramente estaban montando la escenografía.

—Gracias por avisarme Tadase.

Kukai me entrego la cámara de Nagihiko.

—Volveré en un minuto.

Camine entre los asientos y me dirige tras vestidores. Nuevamente no fue difícil encontrar a Rima.

Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa. Y su ansiedad empeoro un poco al verme, ya que comencé a reír tan pronto la vi. Rima siempre comía chocolate para controlar sus nervios, pero esta vez había exagerado. ¡Tenía la cara repleta de chocolate! Y Nagihiko ya no sabía cómo intentar calmarla.

Rima se limpio con un pañuelo y la ayude con el maquillaje. Le hice bromas, una tras otra, hasta que pareció calmarse. Nos tomamos una selfie con el celular de ambas y usamos todos los filtros que se nos ocurrió. Solo buscábamos un pretexto para reír.

Nagihiko nos tomó una foto con su cámara, y admito que actualmente es una de mis favoritas. En la foto salíamos cuerpo completo, abrazadas, volteando hacia la cámara y riendo por una broma que ya no logro recordar. Ella con su atuendo estupendo y su peinado complicado, con un maquillaje recién improvisado, pero con una sonrisa sincera. Yo, con el uniforme de la universidad y mi cabello suelto, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que, al verla, casi podías escuchar mi risa de ese momento. A ambas nos encantó la fotografía.

Después de eso, tome dos fotos a la tierna pareja a la que acompañaba. Fue divertido y curioso. La primera, Nagihiko tomaba a Rima de la cintura con ternura, miraba hacia la cámara y sonreía tranquilamente. Rima, por su parte, sujetaba con ambas manos su ramo de girasoles y sonreía a la cámara también. No se le veía nerviosa.

La segunda foto fue mas divertida. Nagihiko besaba la mejilla de Rima, y ella tenia la cara completamente roja. Tome la foto justo en el instante en que ella se sorprendió y soltó las flores, pero justo antes de que llegaran al suelo. Incluso se podía percibir la sonrisa burlona de Nagihiko en pleno beso.

 _Segunda llamada para la obra "En busca del Embrión"_

—¡Quiero a todo el equipo reunido antes de salir! —Escuchamos a lo lejos.

—Vayan. —Nos dijo Rima, al fin tranquila. —Al director le gusta hablar con nosotros antes de salir.

—¿Estarás bien? —Nagihiko era quien tenía los nervios ahora.

—Lo estaré. ¡Gracias a los dos! Y Amu, por favor agradécele a los demás también.

—¡Claro! Vendremos corriendo a verte tan pronto termine la función.

Rima sonrió y corrió a reunirse con el equipo. La escenografía ya estaba montada y todo estaba en su lugar. Solo quedaba esperar.

Le entregue la cámara a Nagihiko y caminamos hacia nuestros asientos.

Me contó que le habían permitido quedarse porque podían ver lo nerviosa que estaba Rima a kilómetros. O eso le dijo uno de los encargados. Había repasado sus diálogos toda la mañana y ayudando a quien se lo pidiera. Y como ya había mencionado, ella tenía toda la razón para estar así. Afortunadamente sus superiores fueron comprensibles con ella, después de todo, solo era una "novata talentosa".

Nagihiko también me dijo que escuchar la orquesta la había relajado, incluso logró convencerla de tomar un refrigerio, al parecer no había comido nada desde la mañana. Al terminar la orquesta, la inquietud regreso drásticamente y Rima comió todo el chocolate que había guardado en su bolsa.

Me alegre, que, al irnos, lucia muy segura de sí misma.

Llegamos con el resto. Nagihiko se situó a un lado de Tadase y yo regrese a mi lugar entre Kukai y Kairi. Tadase me dio su cámara y acorde con Nagihiko que el grabaría la obra entera y yo tomaría las fotografías. Kairi menciono que la Nacional siempre grababa los festivales y les entregaba una copia a sus alumnos participantes. Rima nos había comentado eso, pero Kairi agrego que esta vez sería un poco distinto. Hoshina Utau hacia una diferencia. Las cámaras que usaría la Nacional eran modelos mas recientes y profesionales de las que solían manejar. Era material de Easter.

Kairi añadió que su hermana era una de las personas que supervisaba esto, y que, dentro de unos días, quizá podríamos tener fotografías especiales de Rima. Incluso se ofreció a darme una copia del acto de la orquesta.

 _Tercera llamada para la obra "En busca del Embrión"_

El telón se alzó y la obra comenzó. Había una mujer de espaldas, rubia y delgada en medio del escenario. Tenía un vestido negro y su largo cabello se sujetaba por dos coletas. Miro hacia el público, un piano comenzó a sonar y ella canto. Su voz, era tan armoniosa.

Entendí porque Utau hacia la diferencia. Tenía talento, sus canciones eran buenas y su físico llamaba la atención. Pero, verla en una presentación en vivo, era distinto. Era casi como el efecto que producía Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

La letra hablaba sobre una leyenda, existía un objeto mágico llamado "Embrión" que podría cumplir cualquier deseo de quien lo obtuviera. Cualquiera.

Al terminar la canción, Utau desapareció entre la escenografía.

La obra duro dos horas. Trataba sobre 4 amigos que trataban de encontrar el Embrión para aliviar al mundo de la pena. Pero no podrían lograrlo sin la ayuda de una persona especial, "Joker" le llamaban. Rima interpretaba ese personaje. No parecía que actuara. Te hacía creer que no estabas visualizando una obra en un parque sobre un escenario bien montado. No. Rima también parecía tener su propio efecto. Era como si cada movimiento y dialogo lo hiciera con naturalidad. No estaba actuando, lo estaba viviendo.

Los cinco personajes luchaban contra 3 individuos para conseguir el embrión. Quizá la mitad de la música de fondo tenía consigo la voz de Utau coreando, aunque ella no era visible.

La obra fue excelente, cada personaje había destacado solo como cada actor podría hacerlo. El clímax fue impactante y el final sorpresivo y te dejaba con un buen sabor de boca.

El telón cerro y nuevamente la gente se puso de pie y aplaudió. Los actores salieron e hicieron una reverencia. El directo los presento uno a uno, dándole importancia al grado estudiantil de cada uno. Cuando menciono que Rima era de primer año, el público no podía creerlo. La euforia aumento y ella se permitió derramar una lagrima.

Agradecieron la participación de Utau. Ella subió al escenario, abrazo al director y agradeció que le permitiera participar. Hizo una reverencia al publico y se situó con el resto.

Tome una fotografía de todo el elenco, y en ella, Rima sonreía tan pacíficamente, aun con sus mejillas húmedas.

Cuando se retiraron del escenario, todos corrimos a ver a Rima. El equipo entero la estaba felicitando y aunque ella trataba de controlar las lágrimas, no lo lograba. No decía nada, solo sonreía ante cada alago y se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo que el director le dio.

En ningún momento deje de tomar fotografías. Estaba segura de que Rima querría recordar eso. Capture casi todos los abrazos que le dieron, las risas que le provocaron intentando evitar que siguiera llorando, y cuando todos corrieron por sus guiones y los lanzaron al aire.

Después de ello, acordaron celebrar mas tarde en un restaurante por la zona, el director invitaba en modo de felicitar a su equipo. Comenzaron a desmontar el escenario y a quitarse sus atuendos.

Rima camino hacia nosotros, y fue nuestro turno de alabarla. Tome fotos con cada uno, y Kukai tomo la cámara para tomar una selfie mal enfocada de todos nosotros abrazando a Rima. Al ver eso, un compañero de Rima se ofreció a ayudar. Retracto una imagen muy agradable; Kukai y Nagihiko cargaban a Rima en sus hombros mientras ella reía y sujetaba de nuevo su ramo de girasoles; Kairi estaba a un lado de Nagihiko, nervioso por una posible caída de Rima; Tadase estaba reprimiendo una risa mientras tomaba el hombro de Kairi; y yo, abrazando a Kukai y riendo a carcajadas.

Unos instantes luego, Rima menciono que tendría que ayudar a sus compañeros y cambiarse el vestuario. Durante una hora, no habría un espectáculo en ese escenario, así que decidimos dar una vuelta al resto del festival mientras esperábamos a Rima. Nagihiko no pudo hacerle compañía esta vez.

El día fue muy ameno, mas de lo que podía esperar. El parque tenía pequeños escenarios montados con actos cortos, como de ventriloquismo, monólogos o músicos. Obviamente, los actos mas impactantes eran en el escenario que había participado Rima.

Casi pasada la hora. Kukai propuso comer algo en un lugar alrededor del parque, antes de que Rima se fuera con sus compañeros. Me ofrecí ir a buscarla, los demás esperarían en el lugar acordado y Nagihiko pidió que entretuviéramos a Rima unos minutos, ya que quería comprarle un regalo. Tadase se ofreció a acompañarme, pero le sugerí que revisara las fotografías de ambas cámaras junto con Kairi, y eso hizo. Me despedí y fui en busca de mi amiga.

Esta vez no fue fácil encontrarla. El material que se uso en la obra ya se encontraba en la facultad, o al menos la gran mayoría. Había alumnos alrededor preparando la última función del día, verlos correr hacia todos lados hacia complicada mi búsqueda.

—Tu amiga rubia no esta aquí. —Alguien dijo a mi espalda.

Me giré y vi de quien se trataba.

—Esta en su facultad, pero debe de regresar para hablar con sus superiores.

—Gracias por avisarme. —Le dije— Creí que ya no estabas por aquí.

Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Así que después de mi acto no puedo disfrutar del festival? —Sonrió burlonamente

—No fue lo que dije. —le arquee una ceja, imitando su gesto al igual que la sonrisa.

Ikuto seguía usando su traje con el cual toco, y traía el estuche de su violín en el hombro izquierdo.

—Así que… ¿Te gusto la música? Parecías un poco irritada. —Hablo con ironía.

—Claro, no sabes cuanto odie cada minuto. —Le seguí el juego.

—Aunque tenias un serio problema, algo se metía en tus ojos frecuentemente.

—Es una alergia que tengo. —Deje escapar una risita— Me encanto. Ame cada segundo. —Admití

Ikuto sonrió victorioso.

—Eres bastante bueno.

—Te agradezco el cumplido… Supongo no trabajaras esta noche.

—Supones bien.

—¿Trabajaras mañana o vendrás? Debo saber si tus lagrimas empaparan a todo el público de nuevo o si me prepararas un café tan malo como el de ayer.

Quise fulminarlo con la mirada. Pero en su lugar, reste importancia a su comentario.

—Serán ambas para tu mala suerte.

Él se giro para marcharse, no sin antes mirarme y sonreír burlonamente.

—En realidad el café era bastante bueno. Hasta mañana entonces, Hinamori Amu.

—Hasta entonces, Ikuto…

Lo vi marcharse. Caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y sin hablar con nadie a su paso.

—¡Amu! —Escuche.

Me volví, mi amiga Rima estaba de regreso y usaba el uniforme de la Nacional.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—No, no mucho. Están en un bufé en los alrededores del parque. Querían celebrar contigo antes de que fueras con tus compañeros.

—El director tiene unas cosas que hacer aún, nos ha citado en una hora así que tengo tiempo.

—Vamos entonces.

—¡Rima! —Alguien grito a lo lejos.

Rima se volvió. Un compañero suyo corría para alcanzarnos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto ella.

Nos estiro dos pequeños sobres a cada una.

—Me pidieron que les entregara esto.

—¿A las dos? —Pregunté

—Así es. Uno para "la chica rubia de la obra" y otro para "la amiga de la rubia"

Ambas intercambiamos miradas extrañadas. El chico se despidió y se fue antes de que pudiéramos preguntar algo.

Estábamos a punto de abrir los sobres cuando nuestros celulares comenzaron a sonar.

—Sera que mejor que vayamos. Mas tarde los abrimos. —Sugirió Rima.

Nos alejamos del parque y fuimos a encontrarnos con nuestros amigos.

El día concluyo bien. Comimos y bromeamos. Hablamos sobre la obra y el festival entero. Especialmente sobre la obra. Acordamos asistir al día siguiente desde su inicio, 10 AM. Claro, hasta que cada uno tuviera que asistir a su respectivo trabajo. O al menos los que si trabajábamos.

Nos marchamos al mismo tiempo. Rima fue a encontrarse con sus compañeros y Nagihiko le haría compañía hasta entonces. Kairi dijo que buscaría a su hermana y se hospedaría con ella. Tadase iría a casa y enviaría las fotos a la gemela de Nagihiko. Kukai se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi departamento, así que nos marchamos.

No creí que Kukai me escoltaría porque tenía algo de que hablarme.

* * *

 _Disculpen la demora. Espero les agrade el capitulo._

 _Imagine que la ultima canción que toca Ikuto es "Somnus", parte del soundtrack de Final Fantasy XV_


	5. Sorpresa y Cita

...

 **5**

 **Sorpresa y cita**

Ya era de mañana, la luz del Sol se filtraba por mi ventana y deslumbraba mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y me estiré con pereza. Observe mi despertador, me había despertado con diez minutos de anticipación. Decidí apagar la alarma y levantarme de la cama.

Tenía sed. Baje a la cocina, no sin antes encontrarme con ciertos invitados en la sala. Kukai dormía en el sillón mas grande, con la cobija únicamente cubriéndole uno de sus pies, el resto se encontraba en el piso. Nagihiko dormía en el otro sofá, acurrucado en la manta que Rima le había ofrecido. Su posición era mas tranquila y supongo "normal", comparada a la de Kukai. Al verlo, me sorprendió que no se cayera del sofá.

Me dirigí a la cocina por un poco de agua. Volví a la sala y los observé un momento. Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Muchas cosas cruzaron por mi mente. La noticia que me había dado Kukai, me había dado vueltas en un inicio, pero por fortuna no interrumpió mi sueño.

Me acerque al comedor, los sobres que nos habían dado a Rima y a mí, aún estaban sin abrir. Tenia un poco de curiosidad, mi sobre a diferencia del de mi amiga rubia, tenía cierto relieve. Algo pequeño contenía y no sabía que era.

Escuché un bostezo y salí de mis pensamientos. Kukai había despertado.

—Buenos días dormilón. —Le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

—Amu… —Se froto los ojos— ¿Es tarde?

—No… —Respondí— Recién dan las 8:00.

—¡No soy tan dormilón! —Dijo entre risas.

Escuche un pequeño quejido. Me volví y era Nagihiko quien estaba despertando.

—No sé cómo Tadase puede dormir viviendo contigo. —Hablo medio dormido— Por las mañanas eres muy ruidoso Kukai.

Kukai soltó una risita.

—¿Decías que el dormilón soy yo, Amu? —Me miro divertido.

Hice un ademan señalando las escaleras de la casa.

—Son el uno para el otro.

—¡Te escuche Amu! ¡Para que lo sepas, ya estoy despierta! —Escuche gritar a Rima desde su habitación.

Kukai y yo intercambiamos miradas y comenzamos a reír. Si, Kukai y Nagihiko pasaron la noche en nuestro departamento.

Después de acompañarme a casa, le ofrecí un poco de té a mi tan sonriente amigo. Aunque esta vez, no sonreía como de costumbre. Nuestra conversación se extendió mas de lo esperado. Eran altas horas de la noche, así que le ofrecí quedarse. Él hizo una llamada a Tadase y después acepto. Nagihiko por su lado, en un principio solo acompañaría a Rima a reunirse con sus compañeros, pero el mismo director lo invito a quedarse y le agradeció que apoyara a "la pequeña estrella" en su momento de estrés. Después de cenar, fueron a un karaoke que también corrió a cuenta del director. Igualmente terminaron tarde, así que Nagihiko decidió acompañar a Rima, de igual forma ella le ofreció asilo.

Rima y yo preparamos el desayuno. Kukai y Nagihiko nos esperaban en la puerta de la cocina mientras conversaban con nosotras. Una vez listo, nos ayudaron a poner la mesa. Nos sentamos todos a la vez y comenzamos a comer. Seguíamos conversando, solo cosas triviales y algunas graciosas, hasta que Kukai no pudo contener más su curiosidad.

—Por cierto, chicas, ¿Qué son esos sobres?

Ambos se habían quedado en la mesa y nadie los movió.

—No estoy segura. —Respondí con sinceridad.

—Un estudiante de la facultad nos los entrego como un recado. Ni siquiera sabemos de quienes son. —Dijo Rima con tranquilidad.

—¿No sabes de quién? —Se sorprendió Nagihiko

Tomo uno de los sobres y se dio cuenta que lo único que decía era "Para Mashiro Rima".

—Si fue alguien de la Nacional, entiendo que te den uno a ti… —Comento Kukai— Pero Amu no estudia ahí.

—Lo mismo pienso yo. —Respondí, y tomé un bocado más— Acordamos de abrirlos juntas, pero después de la cena con todos y el resto, ya no lo hicimos.

—Ahora es buen momento. —Kukai me estiro mi sobre.

Nagihiko le entrego el suyo a Rima.

Intercambiamos miradas y abrimos nuestros respectivos sobres al mismo tiempo. Ambas comenzamos a leer la carta que venía dentro.

Hinamori Amu

Te lo mencione una vez, no hay muchas chicas de cabello rosa en la ciudad.

Ambos concordamos que la chica del aeropuerto eras tú.

Así que no dudo que esto te pertenezca.

Espero que la próxima vez que me intoxiques con un café, los lleves puestos.

Él no escribió el remitente. Pero no hacía falta, sabía que se trataba de Ikuto.

Curiosa, mire dentro del sobre de nuevo. Hace meses y durante mucho tiempo, yo solía usar unos broches en el cabello, tenían una forma de "x" con un color rojo carmín. Y ahí estaban. Sé que eran los mismos, tenían las mismas abolladuras que los míos por el uso de tantos años.

—¿¡Pero como!? —Me sorprendí.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —Grito frenética mi amiga

Ambas habíamos reaccionado en uno mismo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Kukai

Nosotras intercambiamos miradas. Estábamos asombradas, pero evidentemente ella aún más. Sin decir nada, nos cambiamos las cartas rápidamente y comenzamos a leer.

Mashiro Rima

Te felicito por tu excelente actuación en la obra.

Nadie podía creer que seas una novata.

Una de las razones por las que participé en el festival,

es debido a que Easter está buscando nuevos talentos.

Puedes contactar a mi representante si así lo quieres.

No te presiones, esperaremos una semana para tu respuesta.

Hoshina Utau

—¿¡ES EN SERIO!? — No lo podía creer

—¿¡Esos son…!? —Escuche decir a Rima mientras observaba el interior de mi sobre.

—Chicas, ¿Qué ocurre? — Nagihiko comenzaba a preocuparse.

Nos volvimos a verlos. Estábamos en shock. Cada una tomo su sobre y sacamos lo que había dentro lentamente. Las manos de Rima temblaban notablemente.

En la mesa, quedaron expuestos mis broches y una tarjeta de presentación con el logo de Easter, y debajo se leía "Yukari Sanjo Representante"

—¿¡Pero que…!? —Gritaron en uno mismo.

Ambos leyeron las cartas, y nos miraron confundidos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Nuevamente, hablaron juntos.

Ambas sabíamos a quien se dirigían.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Rima. Ahora estaba pálida.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? —Cuestione

—¿Sabes quién escribió la carta, Amu? —Pregunto Kukai

—Ikuto… —Hice mi cabello hacia atrás, descubriendo mi frente. Y recargue mi cabeza en mi mano.

—¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto? ¿El violinista de ayer? —Preguntó Nagihiko

—¿Conoces a Ikuto? —Cuestiono Rima, intrigada

—Te hable de él. Es cliente frecuente del café, aunque nunca lo había visto. Menciono haberme visto antes.

—¡No me dijiste que ese cliente se trataba de Ikuto!

—Pero parece que se toma muchas libertades… —Menciono Kukai, al par, que releía la carta.

—Tan solo lo conocí antier. —Agregué

—Para ser una persona que conoces de menos de un día, no paraba de observarte durante la presentación de la orquesta.

—Espera, ¿Cómo es eso? —Rima no podía asimilarlo.

—Quizá yo era la única persona del público que él conocía. A mucha gente le calma ese tipo de cosas ¿No es así, Rima?

—Pero no a Ikuto. —Agrego ella— ¿Alguna vez te hable de su fama en la Universidad?

Dejé de reposar mi cabeza en mi mano y negué levemente.

—Ikuto es un violinista estupendo. ¡Lo comprobaron ayer! Su padre igual lo era. Tiene un apellido que le precede... En todo el tiempo que estuvo en la universidad, nunca se le vio acompañado de alguien que no fuera un profesor. No porque nadie quisiera acercarse a él, simplemente le gustaba estar solo. Y en sus presentaciones, siempre con los ojos cerrados y perdido en si mismo. Nunca se le vio que interactuara con el público… Aunque, a decir verdad, no hacía falta.

Arquee una ceja.

—¿Estás segura? — Dudo Kukai

—Nunca lo vi. —Aseguro ella— Pero hay nombres que nunca se olvidaran en la nacional, y el nombre de Tsukiyomi Ikuto es uno de ellos.

Mire mis broches un momento.

—Anoche, mientras te buscaba, me encontré con él. Me pregunto si regresaría al festival o trabajaría… Si me cruzo con él, he de preguntarle porque tenía esto.

—¿Hace cuánto fue lo del aeropuerto? — Nagihiko trataba de recordar

—Cinco meses… —Respondió Kukai.

—Es mucho tiempo para conservar los pasadores de una chica que encuentras en un día cualquiera. —Concluyo nuestro amigo de cabellos azules.

De eso no había duda.

—¿Qué harás tu? —Me dirigí hacia Rima

—Por lo pronto, consultarlo con el director y mis profesores. —Respondió, un poco más calmada—Quizá no sea buena idea rechazar una oferta así. Tal vez no ocurra de nuevo que una gran empresa pose sus ojos de mí. ¡Y es Easter de quien estamos hablando!... Pero no estoy lista. Por mucho talento que tenga, sigo siendo una novata.

Nagihiko tomo una de las manos de Rima. Ella suspiro antes de continuar.

—No quiero abandonar mis estudios. Tal vez me permitan asistir a clases mientras trabajo con ellos… Pero, no quiero el camino de Utau. Poco a poco dejar mis lecciones que tanto adoro… Además, me parece un poco injusto. Mis compañeros han trabajado con mayor esmero por más tiempo.

Kukai tomo su otra mano. Yo me estire hacia ella y la abrace.

—No te preocupes. —Le dije— Decidas lo que decidas, te vamos a apoyar. Consúltalo, como nos has dicho. Pero dudo que sea cual sea la respuesta, te arrepientas de ello. Si dejas pasar esta oportunidad, no hay duda de que tendrás más.

—¿Tu lo crees?

Me separe de ella.

—Lo sabemos. —Le sonreí

—No ocurre a menudo que una chica de primer año participe en aquel festival, ¿No es así? —Esa gentileza pertenecía a su amado compañero— Tienes mucho a tu favor.

Ella sonrió. El color estaba volviendo a su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que más deseas? —Pregunto Kukai —¿Seguir tus clases o aceptar la oferta de Easter?

La sonrisa de Rima comenzó a temblar.

—Honestamente… no estoy segura.

Después de ello, intentamos llevar un sinfín de conversaciones. Cada una más irrelevante que la anterior. Pero parecía funcionar, Rima y yo logramos permanecer serenas.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambos chicos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares. Después de ducharse, nos reencontraríamos en el parque, como se había acordado en un inicio.

Rima fue la primera en bañarse, mientras yo me dedicaba en asear los platos. Así, mientras ella secaba su cabello, yo disfrutaba de un baño caliente.

Mas pensamientos invadían mi cabeza. De pronto, las situaciones a mi alrededor habían comenzado a girar con el sucedo de aquel día en el aeropuerto. Primero, mi cabello. Segundo, la noticia de Kukai. Tercero, Ikuto.

Suspire y me arregle para el festival. Por supuesto, use mis broches en el cabello, uno a cada lado. Coloqué mi uniforme de la cafetería en una bolsa pequeña que tenía, e incluí la carta de Ikuto. Al salir de mi habitación, Rima también estaba lista. Solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa de mano, en la cual, llevaba la carta de Utau.

—¿No trabajaras?

—Volveré al trabajo el lunes. —Menciono neutral— Mi jefa dijo que me tomara el fin de semana para relajarme de todo esto. Y admito que, con la carta, esto es muy conveniente.

Suspire rendida.

— Así que solo yo trabajare hoy.

—¿Qué hay de Kairi?

—Pidió el fin de semana, para estar con su hermana. Ya sabes que no se ven a menudo.

Sonrió comprensiva

—Disculpa Amu, creí que te lo había comentado.

—No es problema. Igual necesitaban gente en el café.

Un poco más, y hubiésemos llegado tarde. Los chicos ya habían llegado, a excepción de una persona.

Kukai explico que Tadase se había quedado despierto hasta la madrugada, charlando con la gemela de Nagihiko. Cuando Kukai llego a casa, el rubio estaba completamente dormido. "No debería de demorar mucho", fue lo que dijo.

Mientras tanto, pusimos al corriente a Kairi sobre la propuesta de Utau. Él menciono que su hermana le había hablado de ello. Buscaban personas que sobresalieran, y como Utau aún estaba involucrada con la Nacional, era el pretexto perfecto para comenzar a cazar talentos. Hasta ahora, solo se habían interesado en una bailarina y en Rima. Pero aún quedaban dos días de festival.

Después de aquella charla, Kairi pregunto por mis pasadores. A mitad de relato, escuchamos a lo lejos el grito de Tadase, que nos llamaba. Corría hacia nosotros.

—Kairi… —Lo nombro Kukai.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes…

No me gustaba ocultarle cosas a alguien cercano a mí, pero agradecía que todos guardaran el secreto de Tadase.

Tadase se disculpó por llegar tarde. Dijo que hablar con una persona con una diferencia horaria de cinco horas a veces era complicado. Nos adentramos al parque, observando los pequeños escenarios mientras esperábamos la función de la orquesta.

Cerca del mediodía, nos dirigimos hacia el gran escenario. Nos confiamos y lo pasamos por alto, pero esta vez no teníamos asientos asegurados gracias a Rima. Así que nos separamos.

Me senté en uno de los extremos de la cuarta fila, junto a Kukai. Tadase, Rima y Nagihiko, lograron conseguir asientos en medio de todo el lugar. Kairi obtuvo un lugar detrás de Tadase.

—Te ves un poco nerviosa… —Menciono Kukai

—¿De verdad? Lo estoy, si… un poco… —Lleve mi mano a uno de mis broches— La verdad no recuerdo como los perdí. Pero, tengo mucha curiosidad de saber porque Ikuto los conservo por meses.

—Me parece extraño. No lo dudo… Pero por alguna razón, me siento un poco tranquilo.

Me volví hacia él, llena de curiosidad. Él solo cruzo sus brazos y sonrió como habitualmente hacía.

—No, yo tampoco sé porque me siento así. Pero por alguna razón, tengo un buen presentimiento.

Su sonrisa se extendió, y con una de sus manos revolvió mi cabello mientras reía.

—¡Quita esa cara, Amu! Disfruta la orquesta y relájate. Después de todo, no tienes nada que temer, ¿o sí?

Sonreí

—Tienes razón. Me estoy preocupando de más.

Y así era. Unos simples broches no tenían porque ocupar mi mente al completo. Solo una coincidencia, solo una pequeña cosa. Solo eso.

Anunciaron que la orquesta iniciaría. Los miembros comenzaron a subir de uno a uno, tomando sus posiciones, caminando de forma elegante y calculable. Usaban el traje de gala de la Nacional, y no podías percibir los nervios al ver sus caras. Se veían tan confiados en sí mismos. La gente aplaudía, ansiosos por escucharlos tocar.

Las canciones fueron hermosas, si, lo fueron. Una tras otra, la gente se conmovía y agradecía tener una experiencia como esa. Pero, podía notarse la diferencia entre la orquesta de la Nacional y la Orquesta Filarmónica de Japón. Quizá no era mucha la desigualdad, pero existía, no podía negarse ese hecho. Tal vez fue injusto de mi parte compararlas en un inicio, pero después de las lagrimas del día anterior, me era difícil no hacerlo.

Presentaron a una bella chelista de cabello rubio y ondeado, con un peinado complicado y un vestido de gala, ex alumna de la Nacional. Subió al escenario y toco un par de canciones antes de retirarse.

Seguido, escuche su nombre y de inmediato subió al escenario con ese violín. Llevaba un traje de color gris, diferente al de ayer. Miro al publico de un vistazo, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a tocar. Esta vez, no note la diferencia de las orquestas. Era el mismo bello sonido que el del día anterior. No llore, no desborde lágrimas, pero mis ojos estaban rojos y el sentimiento era el mismo. Toco un par de canciones, al igual que la otra chica. De nuevo se reverencio frente al público, y esta vez miro mas detenidamente, hasta que su mirada cruzo con la mía. Yo aplaudía con una enorme sonrisa en mi semblante. Ikuto me miro un segundo, parecía un poco extrañado, pero en un instante, sus labios se curvearon. Esa sonrisa, era mayor a la que había mostrado en la otra presentación. Señalé uno de mis broches, y moví mis labios diciendo "gracias". El cerro sus ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Una reverencia más, y bajo del escenario.

No fui tras de él. Esperaba verlo mas tarde, estaba segura de que así seria.

Presentaron a un invitado más, una chica que tocaría el piano. Un par de canciones, y se retiró. La orquesta toco unas cuantas melodías más, antes de finalizar.

Después de escuchar la orquesta, todos nos reunimos de nuevo. Disfrutamos más eventos, para después compartir una comida juntos. Entre risas y bocados, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Alguien te llama? —Pregunto Kukai.

Negue con la cabeza.

—Ah sido un recordatorio. Pronto comienza mi turno.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¡Seguro! —Respondí sonriendo

Nos separamos después de la comida. Rima iría a ver a sus profesores, esta vez Kairi la acompañaría, quería hablarle de como era su hermana como representante. Tadase y Nagihiko habían estado tomando fotografías y videos del festival, irían a mandárselos a la hermana de Nagihiko. Así que, Kukai me escolto al trabajo.

Quizá una de las cosas que hizo que la amistad entre Kukai y yo fuese tan fuerte, era la gran facilidad de conversación que había entre ambos. Nunca nos aburríamos aun después de hablar por horas. Siempre un tema nuevo, siempre ideas que comentar y opiniones que relucir. Kukai siempre tan alegre y yo tan risueña, o eso siempre es lo que me dice. Aunque, ambos percibíamos un poco mas que amistad, nuestros lazos eran muy fuertes. Al estar con él, era como estar con un hermano mayor, un hermano que nunca tuve. Él a veces solía mencionar que yo era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo. Y nos agradaba eso… Los demás ya estaban acostumbrados. Cualquier persona en nuestro entorno lo sabía. Incluso había personas que de verdad creían que éramos hermanos, siempre reíamos al escuchar eso y uno de nosotros decía que el otro no era tan afortunado.

Al llegar a la cafetería, menciono que quería jugar un poco de baloncesto en un pequeño parque cerca de su apartamento. El ahora hogar de Kukai y Tadase, estaba a unos minutos mas de distancia comparado al mío con Rima, pero también era una ubicación favorable. Reí un poco, y asegure que Kukai pasaría la noche entera jugando solo sin percatarse, después de todo, ya había pasado en una ocasión. Él rio, para evitar que aquello ocurriera, me invito a ver una película después del trabajo. Así mediría el tiempo para pasar por mí. Acepte sin duda y entre a la cafetería.

Mi gerente me recibió con amabilidad como costumbre. Salude a mis compañeros, cambie mi ropa, sujete mi cabello. Los broches, me los coloque en mi lado izquierdo.

Me dirigí al mostrador. Si, esta vez el mostrador seria mi lugar. El chico encargado había enfermado de ultimo momento, el gerente pregunto si alguien podía ocupar su lugar y yo me ofrecí, sabía que a ciertos chicos les ponía de nervios tratar con los clientes, pero ese era no era mi caso. También, esperaba que ciertos ojos azules aparecieran, y afortunadamente, así fue.

No, ya no llevaba el traje puesto. Esta vez tenia unos jeans oscuros, una holgada sudadera negra, y ese estuche siempre en su hombro izquierdo. Su imagen había cambiado por completo, incluso su cabello estaba desordenado.

—Bienvenido. —Dije como de costumbre

Él sonrió.

—Solo un café esta vez… Cappuccino… —Menciono, antes de que le preguntara. — ¿Qué te ha parecido la presentación de hoy?

Estaba anotando su pedido en el sistema, para que alguien más preparara su café, esta vez no podría hacerlo yo. Por lo que solo lo mire de reojo.

—Excelente. —Respondí. —Pero…—Estaba a punto de agregar algo más, pero él fue más rápido.

—Pero te agrado mas el evento de ayer.

Termine rápido, y lo mire directo a los ojos.

—Admito que así fue. Pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Ikuto miro mi cabello, su labio se curveo un poco, solo un poco.

—Me lo imagino. —Respondió— Estaba seguro que eran tuyos.

—Te agradezco que me los hayas devuelto. Pero…

—¡Café para Tsukiyomi! —Alguien menciono del otro extremo del mostrador.

El café tenía un poco gente, pero todos nos habíamos acostumbrado a trabajar lo mas veloz posible, sin tener que estropear algo. Sobre todo, la chica que se encontraba en la cafetera. Era más veloz que cualquiera.

Ikuto se acerco a mi oído. Fue tan repentino, que sentí como mi cara se volvía de color rojo.

—Dime a que hora sales. Vendré por ti y te aclarare esa duda tuya. Además, supongo que tendrás hambre. ¿No es así?

Dude un segundo, incluso tartamudee.

—A las siete.

—Hecho.

Se aparto de mi y fue por su café. Agradeció a la chica y salió del lugar. No me volvió a mirar, no agrego nada más, solo se fue. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

Cerca de mí, se encontraba un chico barriendo.

—Disculpa, ¿Puedes cubrirme un minuto? Quizá menos.

Asintió sin dudar.

—No hay problema. —Dijo amablemente

Me adentre en los cambiadores. Tome mi móvil y de inmediato marque a Kukai. Demoro un poco, pero respondió. Esperar me había puesto más nerviosa.

—¿Amu? ¿Qué ocurre? Creí que salías en una hora.

Su voz al teléfono siempre sonaba mas gruesa de lo que era en realidad.

—Y así es Kukai… Es solo que…

Le conté palabra por palabra.

—¿¡Espera que!? ¿Cómo es que tienes una cita con Ikuto?

Los colores se subían a mi cabeza tan rápido como era posible.

—¡N-no es una c-cita! ¡Apenas lo conozco! Espera, ¡No lo conozco en realidad! Solo he intercambiado palabras con él en tres ocasiones.

—Pues para ser alguien con quien nunca has tenido una conversación real, ni siquiera pensaste en negarte.

—¡No fue eso! Todo fue tan repentino.

—Tranquila Amu. ¿Quieres ir con él? Yo no tengo ningún problema.

—Lamento esto.

—No te preocupes. De igual forma, Nagihiko me hablo hace unos minutos. Parece que quiere ayuda con algo, aunque no me dijo de que se trataba.

—¿De verdad?

Escuche la risa de Kukai.

—Bastante conveniente, ¿no te parece? Pero dime, ¿estás segura de ir con él?

—No le tengo desconfianza, por alguna razón, si a eso te refieres. Es solo que, después de lo que menciono Rima…

—Lo sé, lo mismo pensé. Si gustas, cuando estén en donde sea que te lleve, puedes enviarme tu ubicación. Cualquier cosa que ocurra, llámame e iré por ti. ¿De acuerdo?

—Kukai, eres el mejor. ¿Te lo he dicho?

Una risa más.

—Deberías decirlo más seguido.

No sé qué demonios había cruzado por mi cabeza. Pero no mentí, no me daba desconfianza. Quizá porque Rima no menciono algo realmente malo sobre él. Y hablar con Kukai, había calmado mis nervios.

Regrese al trabajo, la gente comenzó a acumularse, aunque fue por unos minutos. Momentos más, mi turno había terminado y ni siquiera me había percatado. El tiempo pareció volar.

Cambie mi ropa apresuradamente, solté mi cabello coloque mis broches uno a cada lado, como anteriormente lo estaban. Me puse el suéter que había llevado conmigo, y que no había usado en todo el día.

Sali por la puerta de empleados. Estaba oscureciendo y el aire comenzaba a soplar. Mire hacia la calle principal, y ahí estaba él, caminando hacia mí.

—¿No tienes frío? —Pregunto al ver mi suéter

—No. Es mucho más cálido de lo que parece.

No me había percatado que cargaba con un abrigo de cuero, a pesar de seguir con la sudadera puesta. Me ofreció el abrigo rápidamente.

—Sé que te dará frío.

Lo tome, nuevamente sin dudar.

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

Ikuto sonrió. Se aparto del camino, y supe a lo que se refería. Había una motocicleta en frente, con dos cascos en ella.

—¿Es tuya? —Pregunte.

Asintió.

—¿Te dan miedo? Podemos tomar un taxi.

—Nunca he subido a una. —Admití.

—¿Quieres intentar?

—Claro.

Me ofreció su brazo, un gesto caballeroso. La única persona que había mostrado ese gesto hacia mí, se trataba de mi padre. Me sorprendió, pero tome su brazo, y caminamos hacia su motocicleta.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

—Por tu gran seguridad, creí que tu tendrías algo en mente.

Ikuto dejo escapar un bufido acompañado de una sonrisa.

—Y así es. Dime, ¿no hay algo especifico que quieras cenar?

Negue con la cabeza.

—Sorpréndeme.

Sonrió un poco más, y cerró los ojos un instante.

Subimos a su motocicleta, él me ayudo a subir al darse cuenta que tenia miedo de caer. Abrase su cintura, mientras veía las calles pasar. Ikuto tenia razón, sin su abrigo, el frio hubiese sido insoportable. No conducía a extrema velocidad, y cada vez que se detenía preguntaba si me encontraba bien y si la velocidad era la correcta. Todo el camino, me vi rodeada de sus atenciones. Bueno, no solo el camino.

Al cabo de un rato, llegamos al lugar. Estaba segura de que Ikuto no había conducido por mucho tiempo, pero, aun así, nos encontrábamos en los límites de la ciudad. Una colina, una no muy alta, pero lo suficiente para apreciar las luces de la ciudad en la oscuridad. Estábamos en el estacionamiento de un restaurante de comida japonesa. En los alrededores había algunas casas, pero en su mayoría nos rodeaban negocios. Pero ese lugar, tenía la mejor vista.

Me había bajado de la motocicleta primero, y me había perdido en observando el horizonte. Ikuto dejo el vehículo a unos metros de nosotros, después de ello se situó a mi lado.

—¿Qué te parece?

—No sabía que existían vistas así de esta ciudad.

—Tienes mucho por conocer. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Me volví a verlo.

—No creí que manejaras por tanto tiempo.

—No lo hice. —Aclaro— Cuando conoces bien la ciudad, encuentras algunos atajos bastante convenientes.

Nuevamente ofreció su brazo ante mí.

—¿Entramos? Te congelaras si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí.

Tomé su brazo y asentí con una sonrisa delicada.

No se porque, pero Ikuto tenia algo que me hacia sentir en paz y rodeada de un sentimiento muy agradable. La cena apenas comenzaba, y yo ya me sentía afortunada de estar ahí.

* * *

 _De nuevo, una disculpa por la tardanza. En el próximo capítulo, al fin contare lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto. Espero no demorar demasiado esta vez._  
 _En un inicio, tenía pensado esta historia en no mas de seis capítulos, pero por como he desarrollado las cosas y algunas ideas que me han surgido, quizá se extienda a mas de diez capítulos, tal vez un poco mas. ¿Les parece demasiado? ¿O quizá un poco mas de duración? Después de todo, me parece que los capítulos no son muy largos._

 _Me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto. También aprovecho para agradecer sus comentarios y apoyo :3_


	6. Recuerdos

...

 **6**

 **Recuerdos**

Después de que nos tomaran la orden, y le regresará su chaqueta a Ikuto, me dirigí al tocador. No había nadie más. Tome mi móvil, y me percate que tenía un mensaje de Kukai.

 _«Amu: Estaré en casa con Nagihiko y Tadase, pero estaré al pendiente. Deseo que te vaya excelente en tu cita ;)»_

Sonreí un poco. Respiré hondo y respondí.

 _«Gracias Kukai. No vas a creer en donde me encuentro ahora.»_

Le mande la ubicación, tal y como me pidió. Deje el teléfono un momento. Lave mis manos y moje un poco mi cara. Claramente estaba nerviosa, y tenía razones para estarlo. Seque mi rostro y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. De nuevo, Kukai.

—¿Diga?

—¿¡Como es que estas en los límites de la ciudad!? —Pocas veces lo he escuchado tan desconcertado.

Me sorprendió tanta franqueza. Incluso había apartado el teléfono de mi oído. Si no lo hubiera hecho, es probable que el grito de Kukai me dejara sorda.

—No estoy tan lejos como parece. Mira la hora. Ikuto solo condujo por media hora, o quizá menos.

Suspiro.

—Solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes. Él me llevara a casa, venimos en su motocicleta.

—¿Tiene una motocicleta?

—Es muy precavido, si es lo que te preocupa.

Creo que escuche una muy pequeña risa.

—Te escuchas calmada, y alegre, a decir verdad. Estaré al pendiente del teléfono, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias Kukai. Te estaré informando. Aunque dudo regresar tarde a casa.

Esta vez, fue una risa burlona.

—Mas le vale.

Regresé con Ikuto, me situé frente a él. El restaurante tenía algunos grandes ventanales, uno podía observar perfectamente el valle que nos rodeaba. No era un restaurante lujoso, no estaba repleto de gente adinerada y con el ego por los cielos. Era un lugar agradable, acogedor y un poco humilde, pero con gran carisma. No era un comedor más de la ciudad. Y nuestra mesa, daba vista a la ciudad, en su punto más hermoso, la ubicación más exacta para perderte en el horizonte. Ikuto lo sabía perfectamente, desde el momento en que termino su presentación en el festival, llamo para reservar esa mesa toda la noche, ya que aún no sabía a qué hora terminaría de trabajar. Me lo dijo en el camino.

—¿Qué te parece? —Pregunto, claramente confiado.

—Es mejor de lo que mencionaste.

Sostuvo su mentón con su mano, su brazo en la mesa, y miro por la ventana.

—Sabía que querrías hablar conmigo y que saldrías tarde del trabajo. Así que pensé que lo mejor sería invitarte a cenar. No pude pensar en otro lugar más que en este. Disculpa que no estemos próximos a tu trabajo.

—No hay problema. Me gusta conocer nuevos sitios.

Giro su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos azules se posaron en mí, dando a notar curiosidad.

—Dijiste que tenías una pregunta para mí.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya.

—Honestamente, no recuerdo en qué momento perdí mis broches. Como dije, te estoy agradecida que me los hayas devuelto… Pero, ¿Por qué los conservaste por meses?

Sonrió.

—Sé que no me lo vas a creer, pero podría decirse que fue cosa de suerte.

Arquee una ceja.

La camarera llego con nuestras bebidas. Vestía un hermoso kimono azul, con flores de cerezo en las mangas y en la parte inferior del vestido. Ikuto no hablo hasta que ella se retiró.

—Imagine una expresión similar. —Tomo un sorbo de su té verde— Ese día, fui al aeropuerto porque saldría de Japón. Me dirigía a Europa. A Londres, para ser más precisos.

—La orquesta filarmónica de Londres. —Mencione— El director de la orquesta lo menciono ayer.

Curveo sus labios nuevamente.

—Así es... Mi vuelo se retrasó. Me dirigí al restaurante del mismo aeropuerto. Me situé en la barra y pedí un cappuccino, como siempre. A la derecha, dos asientos de distancia, había una chica de cabello suelto y de color rosa, le cubría la espalda por lo largo que era. Esa chica estaba dibujando algo en una libreta. A su alrededor había algunas bolas de papel. De hecho, cuando la miré, desgarró una hoja más de su libreta, la arrugo y la situó con el resto. También, frente a ella había tres copas vacías.

Yo había agarrado mi bebida, pero no había tomado un solo sorbo. Observaba a Ikuto, como relataba su historia. Y los recuerdos llegaban a mi cabeza.

Ikuto me miro un instante, como esperando una respuesta mía. No la hubo, y el continuo.

—Te veías un poco frustrada… pero melancólica…

Mordí mi labio inferior.

—Lo estaba…—Me limite a decir.

Ikuto miro por la ventana, aunque en realidad, no estaba mirando.

—El barman se acercó y sujeto las tres copas. Pediste una bebida más, sin siquiera mirar a otro lado. Traías puestos esos mismos broches, pero ambos del lado izquierdo. Evitaban que tu cabello cubriera tu vista… —Ikuto dio un sorbo más a su té— Cuando tu bebida llego, dejaste de dibujar. Te quitaste los broches mientras suspirabas agotada. Los dejaste a tu izquierda y bebiste tu copa con tranquilidad.

Ikuto hizo una pausa más.

—Parece que tienes una buena memoria para los detalles. —Comenté

Él ahogo una risita.

—Quería hablarte. —Comento sonriendo y nuevamente mirándome a los ojos—Quería saber cuál era la razón para que una chica con talento para diseñar vestidos de novia pudiera estar tan afligida.

—Viste mi libreta…—No estaba molesta por ello. Solo, curiosa.

—Justo antes de que la cerraras, si… En ese momento, comencé a examinar el menú del lugar. Invitarte algo iba a ser el pretexto para hablar contigo. Pero tu móvil comenzó a sonar… Estaba frente a ti, pero no lo cogiste. En lugar de eso, guardaste tu libreta y las hojas de papel en un bolso que llevabas contigo. Terminaste tu copa con prisa y el teléfono se detuvo. Tú también…

Ikuto sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, no estoy segura de que sentimiento era.

—Sonó nuevamente. Esta vez, lo sujetaste con ambas manos y miraste la pantalla. No tenías intenciones de responder. Me di cuenta al ver tu rostro. Suspiraste, dejaste un par de billetes debajo de tu copa y cuando el teléfono volvió a detenerse, tu marcaste. No escuche lo dijiste, estabas susurrando. Saliste del lugar con prisa. Te vi marchar, hasta que caí en cuenta de que olvidaste tus broches, los sujete, pero cuando estaba a punto de seguirte, el barman me hablo. Me pregunto si te habías marchado o ido al tocador. Le dije que recién te habías ido, pero él estaba sorprendido.

Ikuto comenzó a reír.

—Le dejaste casi el doble de la cuenta. No se lo podía creer. Le pagué mi café y salí corriendo del lugar. Te busque, pero eres más rápida de lo que parece. No había rastro de ti… Mi móvil sonó, un conocido igualmente se dirigía a Londres, así que quería verme. Deje de buscarte. Cuando al fin me encontraba en el avión, me percate de que tus broches seguían en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

La camarera llego con nuestra comida. Se disculpo por la tardanza, pero yo ni siquiera había reparado en el paso del tiempo. ¿Había hablado por mucho? Ninguno hablo, hasta que la camarera se había retiro.

—Si, definitivamente eres bueno para recordar los detalles.

Rio de nuevo.

—Ese abrigo no lo volví a utilizar en mi estancia en Londres. Había una lluvia torrencial, llegue empapado al hotel. Así que lleve mi abrigo a la tintorería del hotel, pero estuve tan ocupado, que nunca me moleste en sacarlo de la funda que le habían colocado. Hasta que fue tiempo de regresar a Japón, caí en cuenta de que tus broches seguían en el mismo bolsillo. El personal del hotel se había tomado la molestia de envolverlos como un regalo. Al inicio me sorprendió ver el paquete, hasta que lo abrí y vi tus pasadores… Una semana después de regresar a Japón, una chica de cabello rosa me atendió en una cafetería que siempre me ha gustado frecuentar cuando estoy en la ciudad.

"Una cara nueva." Fue lo que él dijo cuando nos conocimos. ¿De verdad esperaba que en cinco meses no hubiese nuevo personal? Aunque, a decir verdad, así fue.

—"Cosa de suerte" — Fue lo que le dije.

—Algo así… —Respondió el.

"Itadakimasu", mencionamos en uno mismo, y comenzamos a comer. Él había pedido Takoyaki, mientras yo había pedido Sushi. Algo simple, pero la comida era excelente.

—Gracias. —Le volví a mencionar.

—No fue nada. —Respondió él. A decir verdad, parecía relajado— Después de todo, logré una comida contigo, aunque tiempo después.

—¿No vas a preguntarme porque estaba…?

—No—Interrumpió él—. A menos de que tu quisieras contarme.

Le sonreí.

—Tu duda no se resolverá entonces.

Ambos ahogamos una risa y continuamos comiendo.

Hablamos sobre muchas cosas, un tema llevaba a otro. Nos estábamos conociendo. Ikuto era reservado, fuera de su relato del aeropuerto, no daba demasiados detalles. Nunca se negó a responderme una pregunta, pero lo hacía directamente. Solo le escuche relatar un par de anécdotas más, pero sin divagar demasiado.

Hubo risas, mayormente mías. Comenzó a despertar por mí, cierto interés por él. Quizá era lo misterioso que aparentaba ser, o que me agradaba conversar con él. Me sentía a gusto, no sentía desconfianza al estar con él.

Terminamos de cenar. Ikuto pagaba la cuenta, mientras yo texteaba a Kukai sobre mi regreso. Solo habíamos demorado un poco más de una hora en la cena, y yo sentía como si hubiese sido la noche entera.

Ikuto me ofreció nuevamente su abrigo, incluso me ayudo a colocármelo. Al salir, pude notar lo brillantes que eran las estrellas.

—Si, este tipo de detalles no pueden apreciarse desde la ciudad. —Menciono mi acompañante.

—Ya lo creo… —No supe que más decir.

—¿Quieres quedarte un poco más?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Tu quieres? —Pregunté.

Su expresión mostró cierto triunfo en él.

—Tengo una idea mejor… Pero estaremos un poco mas retirados de lo que ya.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—¿Quieres averiguarlo? Tendrás que aceptar.

Kukai iba a matarme, pero nunca he sabido conservar la duda.

—De acuerdo.

Me ayudo a subir a la motocicleta nuevamente. Me moría de curiosidad.

Minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos en la carretera. Estábamos cerca de unas vías de tren y de un enorme y extenso lago. El lugar estaba solitario, pero era iluminado por algunos faros que se encontraban por la zona.

Ikuto detuvo la motocicleta y miro hacia el lago. Había luciérnagas, danzaban a la orilla de la laguna, y con un poco mas de atención, percibí que las estrellas se veían aun mas brillantes y eran reflejadas en el agua.

—¿Qué te parece? —Pregunto.

No sabia que responder. La vista era mucho más que simplemente hermosa.

—¿Cómo es que conoces este tipo de lugares?

Sonrió al horizonte, con sus ojos repletos de nostalgia.

—Cuando era pequeño, viajaba mucho por Japón… Podría decirse que los descubrí por mera casualidad.

Bajamos de la motocicleta y nos quitamos los cascos. Le pregunte a Ikuto si estaba bien dejar el vehículo ahí sin más. El respondió que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Nos acercamos al lago. Algunas pocas luciérnagas nos rodearon, como si nos recibieran. Fue impresionante. No tenia idea de que cosas como esas pudieran ocurrir.

—Amu… —Escuche a mis espaldas.

Me volví al ser llamada. Su voz era completamente pacífica. Y su rostro… No puedo describirlo. Había tantas emociones reflejadas en su semblante. Era, como si yo no fuese la única en agradecer por encontrarse ahí.

—¿Podré volver a invitarte a salir? —Pronuncio, con una leve curvatura en sus labios y su voz ligeramente áspera.

Gire mi cuerpo para poder estar frente a frente. Moví mis labios, estaba a punto de hablar, pero el siempre ha sido más rápido.

—Sabes, que no me refiero a algo casual.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Lo conocía de poco tiempo y no muy a fondo, pero ese día, había sido perfecto. Admito, que comenzaba a sentir atracción. Me pareció absurdo lo rápido que podía ocurrir, pero estaba ocurriendo.

—Quizá un día, entablar algo más.

Sonreí un poco

—¿Por qué de pronto te interesaste en mí? —La duda me abundaba desde antes de ese instante— En una chica en el aeropuerto. Una chica que preparaba tu café.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

—Quien sabe… Quizá, algún día te lo diga…

Ese sujeto, sabia como mantenerme interesada.

—De acuerdo…

Ikuto se acercó, retiro uno de mis mechones de cabello que atravesaba mi rostro, y beso mi frente. El color comenzó a subir por mi rostro. Él no lo noto, en seguida había volteado hacia el horizonte, admirando el lago.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más, en silencio. Entonces recordé lo preocupado que podría estar Kukai. Tomé mi móvil y le envié un mensaje, explicándole brevemente donde estaba y que había ocurrido.

—¿Te esperan?

—Así es…

—Te llevare a tu casa… —Comenzó a caminar hacia la motocicleta.

Antes de partir, aproveche el momento para tomar una fotografía del lugar, y camine detrás de Ikuto.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero era tarde. Creo que llegue a casa alrededor de las 11 PM. Ikuto condujo hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, siguiendo mis indicaciones. Las luces estaban encendidas, eso no podía ser bueno.

Ikuto me ayudo a bajar de la motocicleta y le entregue el casco que me había prestado.

—Gracias por lo de hoy.

—Gracias a ti por acceder… No sé cuándo, pero te volveré a ver.

—¿No iras por un café mañana?

—No se si coincida con tu turno… Nos veremos pronto, Hinamori Amu…

Sonrió. Me despedí con un gesto de mi mano, mientras correspondía su sonrisa. Entonces, el motor sonó y el vehículo avanzo.

Entre en el departamento. Estaba tan alegre que no podía ocultarlo.

—¿¡Tienes idea de que hora es!? —Escuche dos voces alteradas

Kukai había esperado mi regreso junto con Rima.

—Lo siento… —Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

—¿" Lo siento"? ¿¡Eso es todo!? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

—¡Dijiste que no demorarías demasiado! ¿¡Y de dónde sacaste ese abrigo!?

El abrigo. Me mire desconcertada.

—¡Olvide regresar su abrigo! —No podía creerlo.

Mis amigos me sermonearon un poco más. No podía culparlos. No proteste por nada, solo continuaba disculpándome. Después de tremenda riña, interrogaron sobre cómo había sido mi velada.

Una enorme sonrisa me delato. A ellos los desconcertó. Les platique lo mas breve posible lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? —Pregunto Kukai.

—Él no me gusta —Le dije

—No aún… —Protesto Rima

—Admito que la velada fue excelente. Y él, llama mi atención… Pero no es como si pudiera olvidar sentimientos de tantos años por una sola noche.

—Quizá, deberías darte una oportunidad. —Mi mejor amigo siempre alentándome— Pero si vuelves a llegar tan tarde, voy a interferir.

Eso provoco un poco de nervios en mí.

—No esperaría menos… —Admití.

Nuevamente, Kukai paso la noche en nuestro apartamento.

Tendida en mi cama, pensé mucho en lo ocurrido los últimos meses. Yo lloraba por alguien en un aeropuerto, mientras otra persona buscaba mi atención. ¿Acaso la vida no es curiosa?

* * *

Ese día… El día del aeropuerto… Podría decirse que fue de aquellos días repletos de todo tipo de acontecimientos, pero a la vez no.

Eran vacaciones de invierno aún. Faltaba una semana para regresar a clases. Algunos de nosotros habían regresado a ver a sus familias, como Tadase, que cada día estuvo con su abuela. Rima en cambio no, incluso pidió algunos turnos extra en su trabajo, lo cual fue conveniente porque necesitaban gente. Como dije, muchos alumnos trabajan en los negocios de la zona, y muchos habían regresado a casa. Yo pase Navidad con mis padres y mi pequeña hermanita. Kukai y Kairi también habían estado con sus respectivas familias. Solo unos pocos días estuvimos con ellos. El resto de las vacaciones, estuvimos con Rima. De hecho, año nuevo estuvimos todos juntos en uno de los miradores de la ciudad. El restaurante del lugar había abierto sus puertas a quien desease pasar año nuevo con una vista increíble y comida excelente, y así fue. Los cuatro estuvimos muy unidos en aquellos días. Solo trabajo, nada de escuela y presiones por nuestras carreras. Y, sobre todo, expresando nuestro apoyo a Rima. Sus padres siempre ocupados y repletos de compromisos desde que teníamos memoria, y Nagihiko, pues…

Nadeshiko, la hermana gemela de Nagihiko, había regresado a Japón. Cuando éramos solo niños, quizá doce años, ella gano una beca para estudiar danza en el extranjero. Así que la época Navideña, era el único momento del año en que Nagihiko y su familia podían verla.

De pequeñas, éramos mejores amigas, pero el conservatorio se volvió su vida entera y nos distanciamos. Aun hoy en día me pregunto, si ella no hubiera ganado o aceptado esa beca, ¿seguiríamos siendo tan buenas amigas como entonces? ¿Acaso ella estudiaría en la Nacional junto a Rima? ¿Ella rentaría con nosotras o con su hermano? Todos nosotros somos amigos de la infancia, quizá desde los siete años. Nadeshiko fue la única que se distancio de todos…

Bueno, no de todos. Su hermano siempre estuvo presente en su vida. Y también alguien más…

Como dije, faltaba una semana para regresar a clases. Nadeshiko regresaría a Francia, así que Nagihiko volvería a su departamento con Kairi. Tadase igualmente volvería a vivir con Kukai.

Ese día, regresaron a la ciudad a tempranas horas de la mañana. Y de pronto, Tadase dijo que tenía algo que anunciar, pero no sin antes ir todos a pasar parte del día en el parque de diversiones. Al parecer, Nadeshiko quería ir a uno antes de partir de Japón. Ninguno tuvo algún inconveniente, habíamos planeado salir a pasear al acuario así que nadie trabajaría ese día, no tuvimos descontento en cambiar los planes. Además, ni uno solo de nosotros le guardaba algún rencor a Nadeshiko por alejarse. La comprendíamos, y cada año recibíamos un "Feliz cumpleaños" de su parte, era el único momento en que recibíamos noticias de ella. Y pasar el día en un parque de diversiones, era el mejor pretexto para reencontrarnos con ella después de más de seis años.

Nagihiko dejo sus maletas y las de su hermana en su departamento. Tadase dejo las suyas en su hogar con Kukai, y fue él quien se encargó de informarnos el plan del parque de diversiones. Acordamos vernos en un centro comercial cerca de nuestros hogares. Nos saludamos muy enérgicos, era increíble volver a ver a Nadeshiko y ella también parecía contenta de vernos.

—Por cierto, Tadase. ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirnos? —Pregunto Kukai, después de tan eufórico reencuentro.

Él sonrió. Creo que nunca vi tanta alegría y tranquilidad en una sonrisa, nunca en nadie.

—Al final del día se los diré. Ten paciencia Kukai.

Comencé a reír.

—¿Kukai y paciencia en una sola oración? —Dije burlonamente.

Todos empezaron a reír. Debo admitir, que a partir de eso momento, me pareció que Nadeshiko se encontraba incomoda. Al principio creí que era algo normal, después de tantos años de ausencia. Pero esa no era la razón.

Un autobús que nos llevaría a nuestro destino llego en ese instante. Nagihiko tomo mi hombro y me miro con una expresión muy seria. Me preocupe de inmediato. Éramos los únicos que aún no subían al autobús. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle que ocurría, él habló.

—Amu, no te va a gustar la noticia de Tadase… Por favor, procura no alejarte ni un minuto de Kukai.

No entendía a qué se refería. Los ojos de Nagihiko reflejaban angustia y preocupación. Sabía que no era momento de preguntarle, si demorábamos más en subir, los demás se inquietarían. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo… —Fue todo lo que dije.

Admito que después de eso, me encontraba muy intranquila.

Llegamos al parque, subimos a bastantes juegos y bromeábamos por cualquier cosa que nos llegara a la mente. Nadeshiko no se alejaba de su hermano y de Tadase. No le di mucha importancia a ello, seguía pensando que sería normal que estuviese incomoda convivir con los demás. Además, Tadase era un caso especial. Después de todo, la familia Hotori era vecina de la familia Fujisaki, así que, en las festividades de invierno, Tadase podía seguir frecuentando a Nadeshiko, a diferencia del resto.

Kukai no pensaba lo mismo que yo. A decir verdad, considero que él es el más perspicaz del grupo.

Cerca de las 2:00 PM, fuimos a la cafetería del lugar. Comimos con tranquilidad y nos relajamos un poco. Kukai pregunto nuevamente a Tadase por su tan esperada noticia, aunque, quizá lo imagine, pero mi casi hermano se veía un poco irritado. Fui la única que se percató.

Nagihiko interrumpió en ese momento, menciono que el vuelo de su hermana saldría a las 6:00 PM en el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Kairi pregunto a Nadeshiko si estaba bien que la acompañáramos a abordar su vuelo, ya que medio día en un parque de diversiones no compensaría los años sin vernos. Ella acepto con una sonrisa amable. Entonces, Tadase dijo que cuando estuviéramos en el aeropuerto, finalmente nos daría la noticia.

Después de la comida, Kukai sugirió que cada uno volviera a su hogar a descansar un poco antes de ir al aeropuerto, ya que "no quería abrumar a la pobre chica".

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Rima y yo nos encontrábamos en casa. El clima había sido un poco frio toda la mañana, pero comenzaba a empeorar. Mientras buscaba un mejor abrigo en mi armario, Rima entro en mi habitación.

—Amu, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—¿Hmn? Claro. Sabes que sí. —Respondí sin mirarla. Mi armario estaba hecho un caos, no lograba hallar mi chaqueta preferida.

—¿No te ha parecido un poco extraño el día de hoy? —Se sentó en mi cama, a espaldas mío.

—¿Extraño? Bueno, lo del parque fue muy espontaneo.

—Y Nadeshiko prácticamente no hablo con ninguno de nosotros.

—Supongo que es normal. Convivir después de tanto tiempo, tantos cambios, tantos momentos que ella no presencio. Debió ser un poco incómodo para ella.

—Eso lo comprendo —Respondió seria—. Pero se supone que fuimos al parque porque ella quería ir, y porque ella quería volver a vernos. —Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba molesta— Una foto hubiera bastado.

Detuve mi búsqueda y me volví a ver a mi amiga rubia.

—Si quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido, te acercas a las personas. Preguntas como están, que ha sido de sus vidas, sueños, familia… No simplemente saludas y pasas el resto del día con tu hermano, tu vecino y hablando de porque Francia tiene mejores atracciones. ¡Al menos debió de conversar un poco contigo! Pero no tuvo una sola conversación real con nadie. Solo pequeñas risas fingidas y algunos comentarios sin importancia.

Rima tenía razón, pero yo no había querido dar vueltas a las cosas.

—No pienses que tenía celos porque no pude estar con Nagihiko. —Aclaro ella— Lo entiendo, son hermanos y él ha convivido más conmigo que con ella. Pero, he salido con su hermano por más de dos años, ¿y no tenía nada que decir al respecto? "Cuida de mi hermano", "Espero que Nagihiko no te de problemas", "Gracias por estar con él cuando yo no he podido estarlo". Nada de eso.

Miré la ventana y pensé unos segundos. Hasta entonces había tratado de evitar pensar en ello. Me volví hacia Rima, quien esperaba una respuesta mía.

—¿De casualidad Nagihiko no te menciono nada en todo el día?

Ella arqueo una ceja.

—Nada importante en el pequeño lapso que pude estar con él. ¿Por qué?

Mire hacia el piso, perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Antes de subir al autobús, él me dijo que no me gustaría la noticia de Tadase y que no me alejara de Kukai.

Lo dije más para mí que para ella. Rima entendió todo en ese instante. Quizá, yo también, pero me negaba a hacerlo.

—Sea lo que sea, en el aeropuerto lo dirá. O eso fue lo que dijo… —Fue todo lo que Rima pudo decir.

El móvil de Rima comenzó a sonar. Salió corriendo de la habitación para responder la llamada.

Después de buscar un poco, finalmente encontré mi chaqueta. Me mire en el espejo y pose un poco. Solo quería pasar el tiempo con cualquier tontería. Cambié mis zapatos por unas botas largas de invierno, y solté mi cabello, que llevaba todo el día sujeto en una larga trenza. Mis broches, que usaba todos los días sin falta, los coloque en mi lado izquierdo, sujetando un mechón de cabello, evitando que me cubriera la cara.

Rima regreso a mi habitación diciendo que quería comer pastelillos. Ambas siempre hemos sido fanáticas de las cosas dulces. Así que nos dirigimos a una pequeña pastelería a dos calles de nuestro apartamento, comimos y conversamos sobre los nervios de regresar a clases. Entonces mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era hora de reunirnos con el resto.

5:30 PM, ambas llegamos al aeropuerto. El clima si había empeorado. Comenzaba a nevar, aunque no lo suficiente para detener los vuelos. O al menos, no todos… El resto de nuestros amigos estaba despidiéndose de Nadeshiko en la sala de espera.

Al vernos, Tadase sonrió. Cuando estuvimos al fin con ellos, el nerviosismo invadió a nuestro querido rubio.

—Chicos… —Comenzó Tadase— como les mencione antes, hay algo que les quiero anunciar.

Nadeshiko soltó una risita.

—¿Al fin es hora? —Pregunto Kairi. Se le veía tranquilo.

—Si… —Tadase sonrió. Sus labios temblaban— En año nuevo, mi familia estuvo reunida en la mansión Fujisaki. Como todos saben, nuestras familias siempre han sido amigas y yo he conocido a los gemelos desde que éramos solo bebes. Así que, aproveche aquel momento para atreverme hacer algo… Y considerando que las cosas funcionaron, espere hasta este momento para decirles a ustedes.

Tadase miro a Nadeshiko con una gran sonrisa, ella le regreso el gesto. Nadeshiko se quitó su guante izquierdo, y mostro su mano frente a todos. En su dedo anular llevaba un anillo de plata con un diamante incrustado.

El corazón se me detuvo, mi piel se erizo, el estómago comenzó a dolerme, un nudo en la garganta y un enorme vacío dentro de mí fue lo que sentí en ese instante.

—Tadase me pidió matrimonio… —Claramente Nadeshiko estaba rebosando de emoción— y yo he aceptado.

Estaban asombrados. Decir que yo estaba en shock, era poco. Aun no sé cómo reprimí las ganas de llorar.

—Espera, ¿¡No estamos un poco jóvenes para pensar en esto!? —Kairi se alarmo— Solo tenemos dieciocho años.

Tadase rio un poco, acompañado de su ahora prometida.

—La idea es, tan pronto nos graduemos ambos, celebrar la boda. Se que aún no cumplimos nuestro primer año en la Universidad, pero estoy seguro de que es lo que quiero en un futuro, y eso es estar con Nadeshiko.

—¿No se supone que primero debes de salir con alguien antes de pedir matrimonio? —La duda fue pronunciada por los labios de Rima.

—Hemos salido por tres años. —Respondió Nadeshiko.

El dolor en mi estomago aumento gradualmente. Comencé a temblar, pero supongo nadie se percató o quizá no fue notorio.

—¿Tres años? —Pregunto Rima— Has estado en el extranjero desde que teníamos doce.

—Hace tres años, —hablo Tadase— igualmente en año nuevo, le pedí a Nadeshiko que fuera mi novia. Aun no sé cómo, pero ella acepto. —Ambos rieron— Pero nosotros nunca perdimos contacto, y después de ese día, las conversaciones se tomaron cotidianas. Es verdad que no salimos como una pareja normalmente hace, pero hemos sabido acoplarnos. Solo he podido verla una vez al año, al igual que su familia, pero el apoyo que nos hemos dado ha sido suficiente para mantenernos juntos.

Sentí como Kukai rodeaba mi cuello con su brazo. No lo mire. No dije nada. No reaccione.

—Se que amo a Nadeshiko, y no quiero interrumpir sus estudios en el extranjero, así que estoy dispuesto a seguir esperando para estar con ella. Quería asegurarme que ella sentía lo mismo, y por eso le entregue ese anillo.

Le respondí el abrazo a Kukai. Mi mano izquierda se situó en su espalda, y jale un poco de su abrigo, con mucha fuerza en mi puño. Me sentía terriblemente mal, y él más que nadie lo sabía.

Nadeshiko de pronto ya no se veía tan alegre.

—Creí que estarían más felices por Tadase y por mí. —Menciono ella.

—¡Lo estamos! —La sonrisa de Kukai se agrando enormemente. Fui la única que se dio cuenta de que estaba fingiendo— ¡Solo que es una noticia enorme! No esperas que al volver a tu amiga de la infancia te diga que va a casarse con uno de tus mejores amigos. ¡Es mucho que digerir!

Nuevamente, la pareja rio.

—Tiene razón. —Dijo Tadase mientras abrazaba a Nadeshiko de la cintura. Ella solo le sonrió.

—¡Felicidades! —Dije con el corazón roto y un enorme deseo que mi "alegría" fuese creíble— Estoy muy feliz por ambos.

Al fin Nadeshiko sonrió deslumbrantemente.

—Gracias Amu.

El resto comenzó a felicitarlos. Y en un instante, me miraban de reojo, preocupados.

Nadeshiko miro su reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, después enfoco sus ojos en mí.

—Ya debería subir al avión. Pero antes… Amu, ¿podrías acompañarme al tocador?

Si mi corazón no latía a la suficiente velocidad, en ese momento comenzó a hacerlo.

—Claro… —Respondí.

Fuimos a los baños cerca de ahí. Nadeshiko se quitó ambos guantes, su anillo lo coloco sobre sus guantes y se mojó un poco la cara.

—¡Estaba muy nerviosa! —Dijo ella, obviamente se sentía más relajada— Creí que este día sería terrible.

La mire curiosa.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—No sé. —Respondió honesta— Creí que me tendrían rencor por alejarme y nadie querría verme.

Su comentario me molesto.

—Al parecer olvidaste un poco como somos nosotros. —Le dije— Todos comprendemos que el Conservatorio de Danza se volvió tu vida. Nadie te tiene rencor.

Sus labios se curvearon nuevamente.

—Aunque hubiéramos preferido que te acercaras más a nosotros y no solo a tu hermano y prometido. —Agregué.

Ella mojo de nuevo sus manos, pero esta vez las coloco debajo de su nuca.

—¿De verdad? Una disculpa. No sabía cómo actuar frente a ustedes y estaba un poco incomoda por ti.

Sabía que estaba incomoda, no sabía que la razón era yo.

—¿Por mí? —Cuestione.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y decías que Tadase te gustaba? —Su mirada reflejaba nostalgia— Cuando me fui al conservatorio, en ese entonces solo yo lo sabía. Pero al pasar los años, nunca declaraste tu amor a Tadase. Me di cuenta que tu amor había sido solo infantil, nunca paso a algo serio.

Supongo que su intención no era lastimarme, pero la herida aumentaba cada vez más.

—Por eso acepte ser la novia de Tadase cuando me lo pidió… Y debo admitir que hoy, al verte, sentí un poco de celos. —Rio para sí misma— Pero ahora sé que fue algo tonto, ya que tú eres feliz con Kukai, ¿no es así?

Eso fue lo que más me tomo por sorpresa.

—¿Kukai y yo? ¡Lo estas malinterpretando! Es como un hermano para mí, y yo para él.

Ella rio e hizo una expresión extraña, claramente no me creía.

—Si tú lo dices, aunque es obvio que sienten algo el uno por el otro. Nunca te deja sola, te procura y hace unos momentos te abrazo al verte temblar de frio. ¡Y tú le correspondiste! Deberían dar el paso ustedes dos.

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero ella siguió hablando.

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—¿Eh? —Cambio el tema como si nada.

—Tadase me dijo que estas estudiando Diseño de Modas. Me gustaría que fueras tu quien diseñara mi vestido de novia. Por supuesto que falta mucho para ese día, pero Tadase lo sugirió y me pareció buena idea.

No sé de dónde saque la fuerza para no romperme a llorar.

—Gracias por todo lo de hoy Amu. —Me abrazo— Debo abordar mi avión.

Salió del tocador. Respiré hondo y salí tras de ella.

Todos se despidieron de Nadeshiko. Tadase pregunto si yo lo haría, pero ella respondió que ya lo habíamos hecho. También, nuestro rubio agrego que la acompañaría hasta el corredor y esperaría hasta que el avión despegara, ya que, el suyo era uno de los pocos que no se había retrasado.

Abrazados, se alejaron de nosotros. Los vimos partir, y cuando mis amigos estuvieron seguros de que no nos escucharían, la atención se centró en mí.

—Amu… —No sé qué iba a decir Kairi en ese momento, pero se detuvo al verme llorar.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas. No pude controlarlas más. Estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior y mi rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo.

Rima me abrazo tan pronto me vio. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y me permití llorar con gran parte de mi dolor. Sentí la mano de Kukai situándose en mi espalda.

—Lo siento Amu. —Escuche a Nagihiko— No tenía idea. Toda la familia se enteró de su relación cuando le pidió matrimonio.

Negue con la cabeza, aunque mi frente seguía postrada en el hombro de mi fiel amiga.

—No es tu culpa Nagihiko. —Le calmo Rima

—Fui yo quien convenció a Amu de que debía confesársele a Tadase al terminar las vacaciones. Yo estuve apoyándola en ello… —Era la culpa quien hablaba por Nagihiko

—Todos creímos que ella ya no hablaba con ninguno de nosotros. —Agregó Rima— No podías saber que estaban "saliendo". Aunque fuera tu hermana, ella siempre fue muy discreta con sus asuntos.

Escuche suspirar a Nagihiko, agobiado e intranquilo.

—Tú te diste cuenta, ¿no es así? —Escuche la voz de Kairi— No parecías tan sorprendido.

—Tenía la impresión… —Respondió Kukai— Nunca se separó de él. Nunca se retiró los guantes, ni siquiera cuando almorzamos, aunque le dificultaba tomar los palillos. Vi un pequeño bulto en su guante en ese momento.

—A mí también me pareció raro que no hablara con ninguno de nosotros. —Dijo Kairi.

—Ella no quería… —Explico Nagihiko— Fue idea de Tadase lo del parque de diversiones. Ella no estaba segura, decía que no sabía cómo actuar frente a ustedes después de tanto tiempo.

—Suena a un mal pretexto. —Dijo Rima.

—Conoces a mi hermana.

—Ya no…

Nagihiko suspiro,

—Me disculpo en su lugar.

—Gracias… —Se limitó a decir Rima.

Yo seguía llorando y continúe unos minutos más.

Mi amor no era infantil. Yo lo adoraba desde que éramos niños, nosotros crecimos y mi cariño por él también lo hizo. Al pasar el tiempo, el resto del grupo se fue dando cuenta uno a uno que Tadase me atraía. El único ciego fue él. Si, nunca le dije nada, en ello tenía razón, pero era por miedo. No quería perder a mi amigo de la infancia por nada del mundo.

Recuerdo que un día, Kukai descubrió que a Tadase le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo. Toda mi niñez, mi cabello tocaba mi hombro y nunca deje que creciera más de ese punto. Ese día cambio ese aspecto. Al pasar de los años, mi cabello largo me hacía sentir orgullosa. Lo cuidaba bastante y en algunos días, mi madre, mi hermana o incluso Rima me pedían peinarlo. Eran esos momentos en los que más linda me veía.

También he de mencionar, que contaba con el apoyo de todos mis amigos. Si había un baile escolar o incluso una fiesta, hacían hasta lo imposible, discreto o no, para que Tadase pasase ese tiempo conmigo bailando. Si Tadase necesitaba ayuda en algo, todos le aconsejaban que yo era la mejor en aquella ocasión, aunque no siempre fuese así…

Si, el único ciego era él. Quizá la culpa fue mía, por callar tantos años.

Cuando pude controlar el llanto, Nagihiko menciono que el vuelo de su hermana estaría por salir. No quería que Tadase nos viera en ese lugar. No se suponía que alguno de nosotros lo esperaría, no quería que preguntara porque seguíamos ahí. Finalmente me separe de Rima. Ella me ofreció un pañuelo, me limpie las lágrimas.

—Deberíamos irnos… —Mi voz estaba completamente quebrada.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? ¿A algún lugar? —Rima estaba preocupada, igual que el resto.

Solo me mordí el labio inferior. No tenía ganas de nada. Solamente quería estar lejos de ese lugar, solo eso.

Kukai nuevamente me rodeo con su brazo.

—Yo me encargare. —Le escuche decir.

Escucharlo hablar, de alguna manera tranquilizo al resto.

—Kukai, llámanos en caso de algo. —Pidió Kairi.

—Te estaré esperando en casa Amu. —Rima tomo mis manos.

—Estaremos… ¿No es así Kairi? — Nagihiko se escuchaba confiado.

Kairi asintió con una sonrisa mitad forzada, mitad angustiada.

Se despidieron con un gesto de mano y se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto. Tenían razones para estar inquietos, pero a la vez, sabían que estaba en buenas manos. Por supuesto que así era.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—No realmente. —Respondí, aun limpiando mis lagrimas— Pero me vendría bien un vaso de agua.

Sin dejar de abrazarme, comenzamos a caminar hacia el restaurante del aeropuerto. Nos sentamos en la barra, el barman nos atendió de inmediato y Kukai pidió un vaso de agua para mí y un café americano para él.

El vaso me lo bebí prácticamente de un trago. Estaba sedienta después de tanto llorar.

—¿Quieres que pida otro?

—No… Estoy bien así.

Sí, Kukai era el que mejor me comprendía no importaba la circunstancia. Pero estoy segura, de que en ese momento ni él sabía cómo actuar. Perder al amor de tu vida frente a tus ojos, sabiendo que nunca tuviste la más mínima oportunidad, no era para menos.

—Me gustaría decir que lo siento, pero eso no arregla nada.

—Tampoco culparte. —Le dije

El me miro e intento componer una sonrisa.

—De verdad lo siento… Tadase es bueno guardando secretos, se lo he admirado siempre, pero esta vez se ha lucido… Ese maldito ciego.

—Si tienes ojos para una persona… aunque lo intentaras, no podrías fijarte en alguien más.

Kukai dudo sobre a quién me refería, si a Tadase o a mí. En realidad, yo también me lo pregunte.

—Nadeshiko me ha pedido que diseñe su vestido de novia.

A mi compañero lo tomo por sorpresa, casi se ahoga con su café.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

—No me dejo siquiera reaccionar. No paro de hablar y en un segundo, ya había salido del tocador.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Intente componer una sonrisa.

—Que tú y yo deberíamos dar el paso de una buena vez.

—¿¡De verdad!? Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto desde hace años.

—A ella no…

Él volvió a tomar de su café.

—Si… a ella no…

No era la primera vez que la gente malinterpretaba nuestra relación. Incluso durante un tiempo solíamos especificar que éramos hermanos para evitar aclaraciones una y otra vez. La gente llego a creer que realmente éramos hermanos, hasta que conocían nuestro apellido.

—Me alegro nunca haberle confesado nada.

Él me miro atentamente.

—¿De verdad?

—A él siempre le gustaron las niñas de cabello largo… Dime, ¿Quién siempre tuvo tan larga y hermosa cabellera?

Kukai no respondió.

—A los trece años comencé a dejarlo crecer… Pero yo nunca tuve oportunidad. Simplemente era "Amu-chan"

—"Amu-chan". Nadie te ha dicho así desde que éramos niños… Quizá… —Kukai no continúo hablando.

Las lágrimas nuevamente ganaron contra mi voluntad.

—¿No es tonto? —Mi voz cambio de nuevo— Amar a una persona por tantos años, y él… siquiera se percató…

Rompí en llanto nuevamente. Kukai tomo mi hombro, y de inmediato me acurruque en su pecho. Sus brazos me rodearon y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

—No sé qué voy hacer… —No estoy segura si el entendía todo lo que yo le decía, mi voz no era muy clara— ¿Qué debería de hacer cada vez que lo vea? ¡No voy a soportarlo! No puedo con esto.

—Tal vez que sea el presidente estudiantil tenga sus ventajas. Tan ocupado que apenas y podemos verlo, tendrá sus puntos buenos ahora.

—Soy una ilusa… Y ahora, ¿pretender que no siento nada? ¡No es justo! ¡Yo le quise primero! ¡Yo estuve aquí todos estos años! ¡Fui yo quien estuvo con el cuándo su abuela enfermó tanto que dio a parar en el hospital! ¡Fui yo y no ella!

Intente no gritar, hablar con el tono de voz normal. Pero controlar el llanto, ese era otro tema. No sé cuántas personas nos miraron, no sé qué era lo que susurraban o que expresiones tenían, pero sé que comenzaba a llamar la atención.

El barman se acercó a nosotros.

—Las despedidas pueden ser muy difíciles ¿No cree? —Le dijo Kukai.

—Es un aeropuerto chico, creo que he visto más lagrimas que en un bar cualquiera. —Respondió el barman.

Kukai le pidió uno de los cocteles del lugar, de esos con distintos zumos y licores. Me encantaban ese tipo de bebidas, y disfrutaba probar de todo tipo de ellas. Kukai solo dio un vistazo a la carta y pidió la primera que le vino a la mente. El barman nos entregó una copa de vermouth con una bebida roja, y una pequeña flor lila comestible sobre la bebida.

Mi compañero agradeció y el barman se retiró.

—¿Quieres probar? La he pedido para ti.

Me aparte de su pecho, limpie las lágrimas, y bebí de la copa. Era una mezcla de jugo de arándano con algún tipo de sake. Creo que tenía un poco de limón quizá. No estoy segura, pero el sabor me agrado.

—Gracias… Es buena.

—Me alegro.

—Disculpa… por todo esto…

Sus labios curvearon una sonrisa llena de compasión.

—Siempre que quieras, aquí estaré.

Kukai miro un momento a no sé exactamente qué. Su sonrisa se calmó y extendió un poco.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí?

—Creo que aún no…

No me parecía justo que estuviera todo el tiempo conmigo, compartiendo mi sufrir. Quise que él despejara un poco su mente.

—Estaré aquí… ¿Por qué no das una vuelta por mí?

—Vendré por ti en unos veinte minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Kukai saco un billete de su cartera y me lo entrego.

—Toma. Pide lo que desees. Si no es suficiente, pagare la diferencia al volver.

—No te preocupes.

Dio un beso en mi frente, un pequeño abrazo y salió del lugar. Como dije, nadie nunca podría entenderme mejor que Kukai. Si quería estar sola, él lo respetaba sin cuestionar.

Pedí una bebida, una tras otra y las bebí con tranquilidad. El llanto había cesado. Al juntar cuatro copas, el barman las retiro y pedí una más. Me miro extrañado, pero al no notarme alcoholizada, me entrego la bebida sin más.

En mi bolso, uno que llevaba conmigo a donde fuese, llevaba una libreta y un lapicero en ella. Estaba repleta de dibujos al azar, paisajes, estatuas, retratos y diseños de todo tipo de ropa. Comencé a bocetar un vestido, uno de novia… Arranque la hoja de papel y la arrugué. Una copa más, dos hojas más, otra copa, quizá cuatro hojas esta vez.

El barman se acercó y tomo las tres copas, antes de retirarse, pedí otra bebida. Al llegar, solté el lapicero, el cabello cayó sobre mi cara y bebí con tranquilidad. Mi móvil, que estaba junto a mi libreta, comenzó a sonar. No lo mire, pero supuse que se trataba de Kukai. Quizá quería que me reencontrara con él en algún lugar en específico. Guarde mis libretas y mis bolas de papel en mi bolso. No tenía idea de cuanto había sido la cuenta de mis bebidas, así que saque un billete de mi monedero sin detenerme a pensar si sería lo suficiente o demasiado. Terminé mi bebida tan pronto como pude y cuando me disponía a salir, el celular se detuvo. Me volví desconcertada, Kukai no solía hacer eso, nunca se interrumpía el timbre. El móvil sonó de nuevo, esta vez preste atención a la pantalla.

«Llamada de Tadase»

El corazón volvía a latir rápidamente. Supuse que llamaría para preguntarme acerca del vestido de Nadeshiko. Coloqué el dinero debajo de mi copa vacía. El móvil dejo de sonar, así que de inmediato marque a Kukai.

—¿Amu?

—¿Dónde estás?

—Aun en el aeropuerto. ¿Estás bien?

—Tadase acaba de llamarme. No respondí.

—¿Te llamó? Espera, sal del restaurante y camina hacia la derecha.

Tan pronto lo dijo, ya me encontraba fuera de ese lugar.

—Te veré en breve, ¿de acuerdo? Tu sigue caminando por ese pasillo.

—De acuerdo.

Colgué la llamada. Estaba comenzando a temblar de nuevo y el miedo recorría cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Camine y camine. El lugar parecía eterno.

Cuando vi a Kukai a la distancia, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y las lágrimas comenzaron una vez más. Como si no hubiera llorado ya lo suficiente en ese día.

Kukai corrió hacia mí y me abrazo. Esta vez llore lo menos posible, quizá no más de tres minutos. No me había percatado, pero mi compañero traía consigo una bolsa de regalo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Le pregunte mientras limpiaba mis mejillas.

—Es para ti. —Dijo mientras estiraba el obsequio hacia mí.

Lo tomé con ambas manos y lo abrí con cuidado. Se trataba de un estuche de acuarelas profesionales. Eran las mejores que podían existir, y por supuesto, una de las más costosas.

—Di la vuelta, tal y como dijiste. —Comenzó a relatar Kukai— Resulta que en este lugar hay una tienda de arte. Todo tipo de pinturas, pinceles y materiales de los que no tenía idea que existían. Pero entonces vi esas acuarelas y recordé que siempre quisiste unas… Pensaba esperar a tu cumpleaños para un regalo de este tipo, pero creo que el mejor momento es ahora. No es gran cosa, pero quería…

No continuo. Lo abrace de golpe y me aferre a él.

—Eres el mejor, ¿te lo he dicho?

Correspondió mi abrazo y su voz dio a notar una clase paz en él.

—Deberías decirlo más seguido…

Ya no quería permanecer más en ese sitio. Salimos y de inmediato Kukai llamo un taxi. No hablamos durante el viaje. Yo estaba acurrucada su hombro y él miraba a través de la ventada. Mi teléfono no volvió a sonar en ese día.

Al regresar a mi hogar, el resto de mis amigos habían aguardado mi regreso. Recibí apoyo incondicional de cada uno. Kukai insistió en que se guardara el secreto de Tadase, o las cosas se saldrían de control. Nadie estuvo más de acuerdo que yo.

Los días siguientes fueron terribles. Despertaba llorando y dormía de la misma manera. Incluso mi gerente insistió en que me tomara esa semana como descanso antes de regresar a clases, ya que mi trabajo se estaba viendo afectado. Acepte de mala gana, pero el demostró apoyo hacia mí. Me pago la semana entera, aunque solo trabaje cuatro horas y me dijo que siguiera adelante. Casi no comía, no tenía hambre. Las pesadillas abundaban, al igual que la melancolía. Casi todo el día lo pasaba en cama, sin hacer o decir nada. Rima no me descuido ni un solo momento. Entraba y salía de mi habitación tantas veces como ella podía permitírselo. Además de Rima, Kukai fue quien más me visitaba. Kairi llego en un par de ocasiones con un pequeño pastelillo siempre en la mano. Solo comí uno, ante su insistencia y le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento. Él no protesto, no se ofendió, me abrazo y comió el resto de pastelillos que había comprado para mí y que estaban en la nevera, sin siquiera tocarlos.

Tadase si había vuelto a llamar. Como imagine, quería hablar sobre el vestido, dijo que no me preocupara ya que sería algo dentro de unos años y que no imaginaba que Nadeshiko me lo pidiera tan pronto. También menciono haber ido a mi cafetería, le sorprendió no verme ahí. Le dije que me encontraba enferma, con una fiebre fatal que me obligaba estar en cama. Afortunadamente, mi versión coincidió con la del personal de la cafetería. Tadase se ofreció en ir a visitarme, le insistí en que no lo hiciera, diciendo que no quería contagiarlo.

Al regresar a clases, intente actuar lo más normal posible. Anhelaba que ningún alumno o maestro mencionara que había bajado un poco de peso en las vacaciones. Aunque en realidad, solo fue en una semana. No sé si se me notaba demasiado, supongo solo fueron unos pocos kilos. Aunque, después de dormir un lapso máximo de tres horas entre cada noche y alimentarme con menos de una comida al día, hacía sentirme más débil de lo que me encontraba.

No quería ser una mal agradecida y desechar el apoyo de mis amigos, así que, me obligue a tratar de sanar lo más rápido posible. Cada día trataba de comer un poco más, aunque claro, al inicio no era suficiente, poco a poco normalice ese aspecto. Los fines de semana, Kairi me ayudaba con mis estudios, ya que mi mente estaba muy ocupada en el lamento, no podía concentrarme en clase. Me esforzaba mucho en el trabajo y en mis prácticas como porrista. Fue difícil, bastante.

Cada que veía a Tadase, trataba de actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible. Todo el día trataba de mentalizarme sobre cómo actuar en caso de verlo, y al ocurrir esto, repasaba en mi mente una y otra vez como debía de comportarme. Después de todo, él no era culpable de nada. Por supuesto que él nunca sabría sobre mis sentimientos si yo no decía nada. Estaba en su derecho de ser feliz con quien deseara. Y una pequeña parte de mí, estaba realmente feliz por él.

Después de tres meses, finalmente me decidí. No podía seguir lamentándome día a día. Mi salud ya estaba restablecida, mis notas habían comenzado a mejorar y mi trabajo empezar a destacar de nuevo, mi participación con las porristas igual lo hacía.

Una noche, después de ducharme, me mire al espejo. Aun no tenía ni una sola prenda puesta. El tocador estaba repleto de vapor por el agua caliente. Yo solamente estaba viendo mi rostro reflejado. Tomé unas pequeñas tijeras que guardaba en un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, sostuve mi cabello y di el primer corte.

Respire hondo. "A Tadase le gustan las chicas de cabello largo" escuche en mi cabeza. Si, así era. Pero a mí siempre me había gustado tener mi cabello corto. Nuevamente mire mi reflejo en el espejo, y sin apartar la vista de ese punto, continúe cortando mi cabello.

Tarde unos minutos, pero al final, nuevamente las puntas tocaban mis hombros. Debo de admitir, que el corte no quedo mal. No era una profesional, pero al menos no tenía un look extraño.

Me sentí tranquila, relajada y de cierta forma… libre. Sonreí para mí, cerré los ojos y me abracé a mí misma. Coloqué mis cabellos cortados en cesto de basura, me vestí con un camisón blanco con rojo que me encantaba y salí del tocador.

Rima había preparado la cena. Estaba en la cocina cuando yo baje a verla. Al verme, casi se le cae un pequeño recipiente que sujetaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y comenzaba a tartamudear.

—¿¡M-me perdí de a-algo!? ¿¡E-estas bien-en!?

Le sonreí, tan deslumbrante como pude.

—Mejor que los últimos días.

No había una sola persona que no se sorprendiera al verme después de aquel día.

Decidí esforzarme al máximo. Salir adelante y continuar con mi vida. Y, sobre todo, no solo pensarlo y decirlo… hacerlo. Demostrarlo con palabras. Me determine a ello.

* * *

—Ikuto, ¿podré verte en año nuevo?

Ella pregunto, una vez más.

—Quien sabe… —Le dije sin mirarla.

—En la plaza central, cada año colocan un árbol de Navidad gigantesco, ¿Lo conoces, no es así?

No le di respuesta alguna.

—Estaré ahí esperándote.

Por primera vez, me volví a verla.

—Creí que darías un concierto.

Desvió la mirada.

—Se supondría que…

—No hagas eso. —Le interrumpí abruptamente.

Ella me miro consternada.

—Te veré al día siguiente. ¿Estás bien con ello?

Se mordió los labios y asintió.

Ese tipo de situaciones se habían vuelto frecuentes. Utau intentando acercarse a mí, pero no tenía la misma respuesta de mi parte. Admito que admiraba su determinación.

Esos días, no tuve mucho por hacer. Recién había regresado de Europa, y faltaba poco para año nuevo. La gente iba por las calles alegres, anhelando un cambio en sus vidas e igualmente dispuestas a provocar uno. Pese al frio y a la nieve, las avenidas no se encontraban solitarias. Yo era una de esas almas que vagaba por ahí.

Al atardecer, me encontraba en el mirador de la ciudad. El lugar estaba lleno de propaganda y adornos Navideños. Hice una reservación solo para mí en el restaurante, si, para celebrar el fin de año. No tenía interés en la fiesta que organizaba el lugar, aunque un poco en los festines que se preparaban. Esa noche, era la única en la que podía presenciar el amanecer desde una vista alta y no pensaba perderme esa oportunidad.

Hasta que ese día llegara, me dedique a deambular por la ciudad y tocar el violín. Como dije, no tenia mucho por hacer.

Finalmente, el día del festejo, llegue antes del atardecer al mirador. Había pocas personas en el lugar, pero al paso del tiempo, eso cambio. Para el anochecer, el lugar estaba lleno.

La música sonaba y la gente bailaba. La comida se servía en una mesa y en otra, con meseros caminando por doquier. Se escuchaban risas, conversaciones y cientos de pasos por el lugar. Todo el lugar estaba repleto de un ambiente muy ameno, con personas vestidas con sus mejores ropas y una sonrisa brillante en cada rostro. Si, incluso yo. Llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. En un inicio, no me agradaba vestir así, pero después de tantas presentaciones, se había convertido en una costumbre.

Al terminar mi cena, le pedí una cerveza al barman. Sin demorarse un segundo, me entrego mi bebida. Le invite un trago, diciendo que no era justo que se matara trabajando mientras el resto se divertía. El acepto y rio, dijo que su familia se encontraba en el lugar, y aunque fuera su hora laboral, estaba bastante a gusto con la situación. Entonces pregunto por mí, al parecer era el único ser sin una compañía esa noche. Menciono que creía que alguien llegaría en algún momento, pero al verme cenar en solitario en la barra, su curiosidad despertó. Terminé mi cerveza de un trago y sonreí tranquilo.

—Supongo que no todos tenemos la misma suerte que tú. —Le dije.

—Quizá encuentres a alguien aquí… —Me dio una cerveza más, antes de pedírsela.

—Disculpe…

Una chica había llegado a la barra, se encontraba a mi lado. Llevaba un vestido rojo, que contrastaba con su piel blanca, un largo cabello color rosa con un peinado algo complicado. No llevaba maquillaje, al contrario del resto de las chicas del lugar. Ese detalle, llamo un poco mi atención.

—A sus órdenes, señorita. —Atendió el barman.

—¿Sería tan amable de darme dos sangrías? Por favor.

—A la orden.

El barman se retiro un momento. Mire a la chica, tenia dos broches en forma de cruz en su cabello, combinaban con su vestido.

—Uno de tus broches esta por caerse. —Le dije

Ella de inmediato se cercioro de esto, y sujeto bien su pasador.

—Gracias por el aviso. —Me miro con esos grandes ojos ámbar que no me había percatado que tenía— No sé qué haría si perdiese uno de ellos.

No fue difícil comprender a que se refería. Se veían un poco gastados, pero bien cuidados. Supuse que era de esos objetos que la gente aprecia y atesora por tantos años.

—Aquí tiene, pequeña joven. —El barman había regresado.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Una sonrisa encantadora y ya se había marchado con ambas bebidas. Miré al barman y sonreí.

—Creo que tenías razón.

El sujeto rio. Hizo una seña con la mano, dando a entender que fuera tras de ella. Nuestra conversación no prosiguió, la gente comenzaba a llegar pidiendo una bebida tras otra. Termine mi bebida, y camine hacia uno de los grandes ventanales del lugar.

Debo de admitir que deseaba reencontrarme con esa chica. Sencilla, al contrario del resto, y una linda sonrisa en un bello rostro. Rei un poco para mí. Ese tipo de pensamientos no eran propios de mí.

Algo se anuncio a lo lejos, resonando en las bocinas del lugar: el karaoke comenzaría. La muchedumbre dio a notar su emoción. Si, me encontraba solo, pero no me sentía así. La euforia del ambiente era contagiosa y yo me encontraba a gusto. Era algo curioso, nunca fui compatible con ese tipo de situaciones, pero ese día fue la excepción, así que me limite a disfrutar.

Las personas cantaban canción tras canción. El resto del publico bailaba o aplaudía con emoción. El técnico encargado de la música elegía a las parejas para cantar al azar, las señalaba con uno de los reflectores y esperaba a que subieran a un pequeño escenario que se había preparado para el evento. Nadie se negaba, por mayor vergüenza que sintiera.

Entonces, el reflector se enfocó en mí. Estaba bebiendo mi tercera y última cerveza de la noche en ese momento. Rei y un poco e hice una señal con mi mano diciendo que me negaba. La gente aplaudía y me animaba a subir. Entonces el segundo reflector enfoco a quien seria mi pareja de canto. De inmediato reconocí ese cabello rosa. La chica estaba avergonzada, su rostro se había vuelto de color carmín. Algunos a su alrededor la alentaron a subir. Una chica rubia incluso la encamino al escenario. Viendo esto, no me negué más en participar.

Coincidencia, una muy curiosa me albergaba.

La chica estaba nerviosa, observaba a la muchedumbre y sujetaba el micrófono con manos temblorosas. Su atención se enfocaba a tres personas en específico, supuse que eran sus amigos al percatarme que eran los mas emocionados en aquel instante.

La canción comenzó, la atención se centro en nosotros. Se supondría que seria yo quien comenzara a cantar, pero algo ocurrió. No sé exactamente que fue o como paso, pero el aparato con el cual la música sonaba, comenzó a fallar. Rei un poco, todo parecía una broma.

El encargado estaba apenado y haciendo lo que estaba en sus manos para arreglar la situación. Dos chicos se acercaron a auxiliarlo, pero parecía que ninguno sabia que ocurría. Me ofrecí a auxiliarlos, aunque, yo ni siquiera estaba familiarizado con semejante aparato. Entonces, me percate que tenían una guitarra y unos cuantos instrumentos. Pregunté al encargado si contaba con algún violín, el chico lo negó, así que pedí la guitarra. Subí de nuevo al escenario, uno de los sujetos que intentaba arreglar el problema, conecto el instrumento a una bocina y afine las cuerdas rápidamente.

El publico estaba asombrado y curioso, me miraban ansiosos, esperando que haría a continuación. Enfoque mi vista en la chica, ella no comprendía muy bien que ocurría. El mismo chico que conecto la guitarra, coloco un micrófono frente a mi y reconecto el micrófono de ella a otra bocina. Entonces, ella entendió de que iba todo. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y asintió con la cabeza.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar. El silencio reino, por supuesto, a excepción de la melodía que recién comenzaba.

 _Tell me something, girl_  
 _Are you happy in this modern world?_  
 _Or do you need more?_  
 _Is there something else you're searching for?_

 _I'm falling_  
 _In all the good times_  
 _I find myself longing for change_  
 _And in the bad times I fear myself_

No me considero un cantante nato, pero reconozco que no soy tan malo. De pequeño, mi hermana y yo, escuchábamos con frecuencia comentarios acerca de que teníamos talento para la música. Ella siempre prefirió cantar y yo tocar. Y en ese instante, no niego que me esforcé para no pasar una vergüenza al entonar.

La chica respiro hondo, miro al publico y enfoco su atención a una persona en particular. O al menos, eso parecía.

 _Tell me something, boy_

 _Aren't you tired trying to fill that void?_  
 _Or do you need more?_  
 _Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?_

 _I'm falling_  
 _In all the good times_  
 _I find myself longing for change_  
 _And in the bad times I fear myself_

El público estaba impresionado. La voz de la chica era bellísima y ella apenas comenzaba el acto. Su mirada cruzo con la mía. Supongo que mi actitud relajada comenzaba a tener cierto efecto en ella. Perdía los nervios cuando me miraba, o eso aparentaba.

 _I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_  
 _I'll never meet the ground_  
 _Crash through the surface_  
 _Where they can't hurt us_  
 _We're far from the shallow now_

Su voz se había vuelto mas potente. El publico aplaudía y gritaban impresionados. Me sorprendí a mí mismo sonriendo.

 _In the sha-ha, sha-la-low_

 _In the sha-sha-la-la-la-low_

 _In the sha-ha, sha-ha-ha-low_

 _We're far from the shallow now_

Aquella estrofa la entonamos ambos. Ella parecía mas calmada y segura de sí. Cerro los ojos y comenzó un solo coral. Era mucho mejor que el de la canción original.

 _I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_  
 _I'll never meet the ground_  
 _Crash through the surface_  
 _Where they can't hurt us_  
 _We're far from the shallow now_

Decir que era impresionante, solo esa palabra, no era lo suficiente para describirla. Me acerque a ella, y al percatarse, coloco el micrófono entre los dos. La ultima estrofa, ambas voces juntas, sin que nada más importara.

 _In the sha-ha, sha-la-low_

 _In the sha-ha, sha-la-la-la-low_

 _In the sha-ha, sha-ha-ha-low_

 _We're far from the shallow now_

Un último acorde y todo había finalizado. La gente estaba llena de euforia. Ella miro asombrada, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Regrese la guitarra y baje del escenario, no sin antes escuchar un "felicidades" de parte del personal encargado del audio. Ella mostraba tanta timidez en una sonrisa que deslumbraba su rostro. Un chico alto y castaño había ido hasta el escenario a por ella. Le extendió la mano y ella por fin bajo. Se reunieron con un chico de cabello verde y la misma chica rubia que la había alentado en primer lugar.

Se anuncio que el problema con el dispositivo del sonido se había resuelto a mitad de la canción, así que el karaoke continuo, pero no de la misma manera. Muchos pidieron hacer uso de la guitarra o de un teclado con el que se contaba, el personal no se negó ni una sola vez.

Paso el tiempo, y la hora llego. El silencio llego en un segundo, para después comenzar con la cuenta regresiva.

"Feliz año nuevo" gritaron todos en uno mismo. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y los abrazos emotivos también. Estaba frente a uno de los grandes ventanales del lugar, con la mejor vista que se podía tener.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, se trataba de un mensaje.

 _"Feliz año nuevo, Ikuto._

 _Te veré al atardecer si no tienes inconveniente"_

—Utau

No respondí. Guarde el móvil sin más.

Me quede ahí, largos minutos. Los fuegos artificiales terminaron, pero yo seguía perdido en el horizonte. Cerca de la 1:00 AM, algunas personas comenzaron a regresar a sus hogares. No fue hasta después, me percate de que mi oportunidad de volver a verla se estaba deslizando por mis manos. Busque por todo el lugar, una y otra vez. No había rastro de ella.

Finalmente, el lugar estaba casi vacío. El amanecer llegaba poco a poco. No había dado con ella.

Permanecí en ese sitio hasta el amanecer. Pague por lo que había consumido y regrese a mi hogar.

Deseaba volver a verla. Era linda, sencilla y con una enorme pasión al cantar. Pero simplemente desearlo, no provocaría un reencuentro… O eso pensé…

Días después, me encontraba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Mi vuelo se había retrasado. No era el único, puesto que una nevada había iniciado. Sin nada más por hacer, decidí ir al restaurante del lugar.

Cuando entré, vi algo que me desconcertó. Una larga cabellera rozada, una linda chica sentada frente a la barra, concentrada en una libreta frente a ella.

Me situé a dos asientos de ella y pedí un café. En ese momento pensé, que la ciudad era mucho mas pequeña de lo que había creado. Al mirarla, estuve seguro de que se trataba de ella, aunque su estado de ánimo no fuese el mismo que el de la vez anterior. Nunca confundiría esos broches por nada. Me di cuenta que no solo era buena cantando. Estaba diseñando un vestido, uno de novia al parecer. El diseño era bueno, cada trazo lo era.

Estaba observando la carta, pensando en las palabras que le diría. Pero ella se marcho del lugar a toda prisa. Había olvidado sus broches junto a su copa. Los tomé y me dispuse a ir tras de ella.

Pero el barman me hablo, ella había dejado casi el doble de la cuenta. El hombre no podía creérselo. Era como si la suerte le hubiese sonreído en un momento de necesidad. Le pague mi café y pedí el favor de que cuidara mi maleta. No se negó.

Corrí por el lugar, nuevamente, sin resultados. Se me había escapado por segunda vez.

Una vez en el avión, me percate que aquellos pequeños broches seguían en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Suprimí una sonrisa y suspiré.

Mi estancia en Londres fue agradable y atareada. Presentaciones aquí y allá. Al momento de partir, decidí usar el mismo abrigo con el que había llegado al país. No había dado uso de el hasta ese entonces. Me percate de que aquellos broches habían estado ahí todo el tiempo. Había olvidado ese detalle. Pero a la vez, me hizo pensar que quizá con un poco de suerte. Volvería a verla y en esa ocasión, no perdería mi oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Una semana después de regresar a Japón, visite mi cafetería favorita de la ciudad. Al entrar, dude por un momento si lo que veía era real. ¿Era en verdad ella?

—Bienvenido. —Me recibió amablemente,

—Una cara nueva. —Mencione. De todas las posibilidades, no pensé encontrarme con ella en ese sitio.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Eres nueva aquí…? —Tenía un botón en su uniforme— ¿Amu? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

Meses me tomo, pero al fin sabia su nombre.

—Hinamori Amu para servirte. Pero no, no soy nueva.

Arquee una ceja. ¿Cómo es que nunca la había visto? Antes de partir a Londres, visitaba la cafetería diariamente. ¿Cómo fue posible no verla?

—¿De verdad? Estoy seguro que recordaría a una chica con cabello rosa por aquí.

—No suelo trabajar en este día y a estas horas. Pero hoy es la excepción.

Eso lo explicaba.

—Ya veo. Quisiera llevar un cappuccino y dos Taiyaki.

—¿A qué nombre hago tu…?

—Tsukiyomi Ikuto. —Le entregue mi tarjeta—Estoy en tu sistema como cliente frecuente.

Ella registro mi pedido. Pude notar que no me reconoció. Bueno, eso no era sorpresa. Solo había sido una canción, solo ese instante habíamos compartido.

—En un momento te entrego tu café.

Camino hacia la cafetera. No dude en seguirla.

—Me parece haberte visto antes.

—Creí que habías dicho que recordarías a alguien con cabello rosa.

—Nunca te había visto en este lugar, pero si en el aeropuerto cerca de aquí, llevabas el cabello largo.

Mi comentario la tomo por sorpresa. Honestamente, quería asegurarme de que fuera ella.

—Hace unas semanas lo llevaba largo. Quizá era yo o quizá me confundiste.

Reí un poco.

—No hay muchas personas en la ciudad con el cabello rosa, ¿Sabes?

—Entonces si era yo.

Me entrego lo que había pedido. No pude evitar sonreír, sentía una sensación de victoria en mí. Si, era ella. Había dado con ella.

—Te dije que recordaría a alguien de cabello rosa.

—Tu pedido está listo. —Se limitó a decir.

Me pregunte si mis palabras la habían incomodado. No era eso. Solo estaba tratando de actuar profesionalmente, y pude notar que los clientes no conversaban con ella. Supongo era algo extraño que hiciera eso.

—Te ves más linda con el cabello corto. —No quería callar ese pensamiento— Y mucho más alegre que en aquel día.

Ella no dijo nada. Si, definitivamente era extraño para ella.

—Gracias por todo. Nos volveremos a ver Hinamori Amu.

Si, la ciudad era más pequeña de lo que pensaba. Y yo era mucho mas despistado de lo que una vez creí, pero a la vez, quizá afortunado. Ahora sabía dónde encontrarla, y aprovecharía eso al máximo. No volvería a dejar escapar una oportunidad.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda ;3  
Espero les agrade el capitulo. Me esforcé mucho en terminarlo. Me disculpo si faltaron correcciones por revisar.

Si alguien tiene duda, la canción es "Shallow" de la película "Nace una estrella". Hace poco la vi, y la canción me encanta, así que decidí incluirla en la historia. La verdad, aunque lo pensé mucho, no pensé en una canción mejor.


End file.
